Neko Kisshunyaa!
by Booboo-nyaa
Summary: When unleashing a new attack on him, Kisshu turns into a cat. And what if this cat gets picked up as a pet for Ichigo by her mom! Read to se what happens! KisshuxIchigo
1. Preface: Becoming a neko

**Booboo-nyaa: Hi! I'm back with another story!**

**Kisshu: Wait, this says that I turn into a cat?! Is that true?!?!?**

**Booboo-nyaa: Read and find out, Neko-Kisshu**

**Kisshu: AHHHHH!!! TELL ME DARN IT!!!!!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Enjoy the story.*whacks Kisshu for trying to read ahead***

* * *

Ichigo and the others where doing their normal duty, protecting the Earth by fighting chimera animas. This chimera bird was slower than most and they had no trouble defeating it.

"Ribbon Minto, ECHO!"

"Ribbon, Lettuce RUSH!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring INFERNO!"

"Ribbon Zakuro SPEAR!"

Not noticing that the anima had been defeated by that point, Ichigo did her attack.

"Strawberry Bell!" the bell was different this time, it had a cat face on the bell part and the wing thingy's where now cat ears.

"Ribbon, Strawberry, NEKOATION!!!"

The attack shot forwards at slammed into Kisshu, who happened to be standing behind the chimera anima.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!" he was propelled backwards and was slammed head-first into a tree.

"Uhhhhhnnnnn... I won't forget that-nyaa!" Kisshu vowed as he teleported off.

"Wow, so now you have _three _different attacks Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked.

"Yep, I guess I do, but something was different about it"

"Ichigo-oneechan! Pudding knows what was different Na No Da! Kisshu said 'nyaa' at the end of his sentence Na No Da!" Pudding said in her usual hyper tone.

"Hmmm. He did." Zakuro said in an observant manner, not many things got by unnoticed by her

............................

"Darn it!" Kisshu shouted as for the fourth time, his teleportation hole shot him back towardsthe ground.

He got up again and opend up another teleportation hole, when a convulsion raced through his body. It started at his heart and raced throughout the rest of him.

He froze as another more painful shudder exploaded within himself.

"What i-in th-the world is happenin-ACKK!!" Kisshu slumped to his knees on the leafy forest floor as more and more, the pain increased and his body was constantly trembling.

With the support of an oak tree, he managed to get in a standing position and while one hand clutched at his hammering, pain-riddled heart, and little by little, he managed to walk for 20 yards, before an explosion of agonizing pain made him lose all control over his body, as he collapsed.

_Can't move...._ he thought as a new level of agony made him scream.

The night was long and hard for Kisshu, and just before dawn, he finally passed out.

............................

_'Meooooooooow... Uhhgg, what happened?' _Kisshu examined his surroundings, they where the same as last night, but bigger, more defined, he could see details that his normal eyesight would have never picked up, and he could smell it all to a sharp extent.

He padded over to a pool of rainwater, (it had rained last night, adding to his misery) and every muscle in his small body froze.

Kisshu was looking at his reflection, and a black, almost greenish furred cat with golden eyes stared back.

_'No......No, No NO,NO!!! This can't be happening! I'm just having a nightmare because I ate that thing that looked like candy in Pai's room. It isn't happening and when I open my eyes I will be me again.'_ Kisshu screwed his eyes shut and then opened them again.

_'Crap, well it can't get any worse than this.'_

But Kisshu was, as usual, wrong. It was about to get a lot, lot worse for him.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well folks, there was the first chapter. Hmmmm.... It was sort of short, I'll try and make the next one longer.**

**Kisshu: Whaaahhhhh! I turned into a cat!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!*gets whacked in the head again***

**Booboo-nyaa: Calm down will you?! Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fights and shelters

**Booboo-nyaa: Yay! Chapter 2 is here! And doesn't Neko-Kisshu look adorable!*starts to pet him***

**Kisshu: _Okay that feels good, that feels reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally good. *purr,purr,purr...* WAIT! I AM BEING PETTED?! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!!!!!_**

**_Booboo-nyaa: well if you wont stand for it then sit down and quit your hissing._**

* * *

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!' _Kisshu thought frantically as he ran around in a circle, freaking out.

_'Okay Kisshu, remember, they told you that no-matter what the circumstances are, DO NOT freak out!' _Kisshu sat still trying to think of calming thoughts,

_'Thinking of Ichigo....Thinking of Ichigo.....Thinking of my kitten.....I am a kitten- OH CRAP!!! I **AM** A FREAKIN' CAT!!!!' _well, there went his concentration.

Kisshu was about to run in a circle again when a leaf drifted down to the ground.

Kisshu's kitty eyes got huge, his pupils dilating, and his mouth hung open.

"NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!Nya-nya-nya-nya-NYAAAAAAAA!!!" he ran for the leaf, pounced, and started to roll around batting at it.

As he ran into a pile of leaves and started to play with them, he didn't notice five lithe shapes stalking around him in the shadows until it was too late.

The cat in front leaped on Kisshu's small furry back, and the small clearing exploded into battle.

Kisshu spun around on his back, batting at the giant tom's soft belly with unsheathed claws, as the cat yowled and sprang out of the way. Two more toms leaped for his neck and Kisshu swiftly ducked and rolled out of the way neatly as the two toms crashed into a tree. The fourth cat, a female, started circling him and snarling at him, and Kisshu gave the most angry hiss his little kitty self could manage. (it sounded quite adorable though,)

The she-cat suddenly lunged for him as as Kisshu leaped sideways, and the she-cat clawed three perfect lines across his face, and Kisshu reeled back as blood dripped down his face and drops fell on the frosty ground.

_"Oh, you'll pay for that!" _Kisshu shrieked as he slashed and clawed at the other cat until she yowled in defeat and ran off like the other two.

Now it was just the first huge tabby tom he fought first and and a smaller white tom.

_"Hmmm... You fight well for one so young, what is your name trespasser?" _The white tom mewed, his voice cracked with age, Kisshu didn't like this tom, he had an aura of of power and dominance around him.

"_My name is Kisshu, now what do you want?" _Kisshu growled defiantly.

_"Dagger, can I just finish the kid off? He's starting to bug me and he might have hunted on our territory." _The huge tabby growled, and Kisshu worked out that the old tom was called Dagger.

_"Patience Mudd, we still need to know where he's from and why he's here."_Mudd grinned at Dagger's words and jumped on Kisshu, pinning him to the ground.

_"Okay squirt, talk! Where are you from and wh- RUN!!" _the two whirled around and ran to the cover of the trees.

_"Yeah, that's right!" _Kisshu meowed triumphantly,

_"Run while you can, cowards!"_Kisshu grinned and turned around-

-and ran right into a net.

Kisshu yowled and screamed and tried to claw his way out, but the animal control officer wasn't letting him have his way.

_"Let me go darn it!! LET ME GO!!!" _The officer shoved poor kitty Kisshu into a cage in the animal control van, and then he drove away.

Kisshu curled up into a ball in the corner of the cold cage, and slowly drifted into the world of unconsciousness.

...............................

He slowly opened his eyes, he was in a room full of cats, some of them where sleeping, looking bored and others where pleading for someone to help them escape.

"_Uhhhhggggggg... Where am I?" _Kisshu groaned,

_"It's called the shelter buddy. You've been here for a day now." _The cat next to him meowed.

Suddenly the door to the side opened and a woman walked in ans started looking at the younger kittens, working her way around the room.

_"Hey kid, you see that human? She's looking to buy a cat, so if I where you I would start acting as cute as possible." _Kisshu looked at the woman and let out an adorable meow.

"Ehh? Oh! Aren't you an adorable kitten." The woman started to pet Kisshu, who was purring at her and let out another adorable meow.

"I think I'll take this one home sir, he'll be a Christmas present for my daughter Ichigo."

Kisshu's ears perked up and the word Ichigo.

"Okay Mrs. Momomiya, sign these papers and he'll be all yours.

Kisshu grinned, _Ichigo, I get to be a present for my Ichigo._

_

* * *

_

**Booboo-nyaa: Well I tried to make this chapter longer and I hope you liked it.**

**Kisshu: NYAA! I get to be Ichigo's present!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Presents and names

**Booboo-nyaa: Yay! Chapter 3 is here!**

**Kisshu: Well come on already, people are waiting for me to be a Christmas present!(what's Christmas by the way?)**

**Booboo-nyaa: Enjoy the chapter. *Whacks Kisshu upside the head because he doesn't know what Christmas is***

**Kisshu: SO MEAN!!**

* * *

Kisshu was riding in the front seat of Mrs. Momomiya's car thoroughly enjoying himself.

When she had taken him out of the cage at the shelter he didn't know how to react or how a _normal _Earth cat would react so he stuck to acting cute and it worked out good for him.

She would fuss over him, scratch his head, (it felt sooooooo good) and he got to ride in the front of the car while one of Ichigo's mothers hand where on the wheel, and the other on him.

_"I think I could get used to this life- OH! Behind the ear! Behind the ear! It itches behind the ear!"_he started scratching his ear with all his might until the momentum of the car stopping threw him onto the floor-boards.

"NYAA?!"Kisshu meowed confusedly.

"Oops! Sorry little neko, oh Shintaro! Help me get the rest of the presents out of the car and under the tree! I'll get the cat and hide him in the bathroom next to the basement, okay?" Ichigo's mother called to the house she parked next to.

" 'Kay." a man (who Kisshu assumed to be Ichigo's father) walked out and looked down at him,

"You picked up a cute cat for Ichigo, Sakura, but its funny, the blackish fur looks sort of green in this light, what breed is she?"

"Uhmm, it's a _he _Shintaro. But the people at the shelter think he might be a Russian Blue mix of some kind, you never know what those breeders are doing now-a-days."

_'Russian Blue? What's a Russian Blue?!' _Kisshu's thoughts mimicked as Sakura picked him up and started walking to the house.

"Nya?"

"It's okay kitty, you just have to stay in this room for a little bit and then you get to play with a new friend! Yes you do because you're a 'wittle kitty cat! Yes you are!" Ichigo's mom said in a slightly annoying baby voice.

_Hmmm... Okay now what do I do. _Kisshu thought as a shiny cat ball toy caught his eye.

_No. I am not going to be distracted by the ball; but it's shiny and jingly and I want to play with it; No! I have to wait for Ichigo! But it's SOOOOOOO shiny._ The silent battle for playing with the toy continued until some wind through an open crack in the window blew the ball across the room.

"Nya...? NYAAAAA!! NyanNyanNyanNyanNYAAAAAAA!!" Kisshu was content to roll around with the ball and play with the ball for awhile until he got tired and curled up on the rug.

.................................

Kisshu woke up when Ichigo's mother picked him up and placed him within a pile of shiny boxes and then she put a green ribbon around his neck.

"Okay kitty, sit here for a few minutes, I'm going to go wake Ichigo up. She sure did stay out late with Aoyama last night... Okay stay kitty, I know you can't understand me but stay here." She walked up the stairs and Kisshu sat still like she wanted, he would do anything for Ichigo to get down here faster.

_'Hmm. They think I can't understand them but I can...Hey wait a second! If Koneko-chan is part cat will she be able to understand me?'_his ear twitched in the other direction as Ichigo's father walked into the living room and shifted some of the strange boxes around again rubbed Kisshu's head until he heard a voice from upstairs, and he abruptly shoved Kisshu behind a pile of the boxes as Kisshu gave an indignant squeak.(Such an adorable squeak:D)

"Merry Christmas Dad!!" Ichigo shouted as she ran into the room in her silky pink pajamas.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo!"

The room was filled with hugging and shouts of 'It's Christmas' and Kisshu was still siting there patiently, waiting for her to notice him, and after a little while he tried meowing for attention.

"Nya? Nyaa-nyaa. NYAA!" Ichigo turned her head at his meowing and the most cute face Kisshu had ever seen his Koneko-chan wear was directed right at him.

"Whaa!! Kawaii!! You got me a kitten for Christmas?! Arigato Mom, Dad!" Ichigo scooped up Kisshu in her arms and started to rub the green/black fur on his head, and Kisshu started to purr.

"Oh my goodness, you are the most adorable little thing ever!"

"Meow_.(so are you Ichigo.)"_ Ichigo stared at him for a long second and then smiled.

_"Oh yeah, I can speak to cats!" _Ichigo whispered to him,

_"Well, so can I but I am a cat." _

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm going to take the cat up to my room okay?"

"Sure thing dear, your father already put a litter-box up there. It's in the corner."

30 seconds later...

_"Okay kitty, first thing you need is a name, a good name. Hmm... You look sort of like a Russian Blue so I might name you something Russian." _Kisshu and Ichigo where sitting on the pink floor and Kisshu looked up expectantly at her.

_"Hey, I don't care what you call me."_

Ichigo stood up and started to pace the room.

_"What about Takeshi?"_

_"Too common."_

_"Yori"_

__

_"Nah."_

_"Kameko?_

_"I an not a girl and I don't want a girls name!"_

_"Saburo?"_

_"That name means 'Third Son' and I am an only chil-Kitten."_

_"I thought you didn't care what I called you."_ Ichigo said in a teasing tone of voice.

_"Well, I changed my mind."_

_"Masayuki?"_

_"NO." _Kisshu shudderd, that name sounded like Masaya, as in that stupid Aoyama boy.

_"Akihiko?"_

_"Honestly Ichigo, you are adorable when you're trying so hard."_

"Kish!"

_"NYAA?! But-how-you-?!"_ Kisshu was backing away stuttering, he didn't know what to do if she found out.

"I got it! I'll call you Kish after Kisshu, you reming me of him somehow..."

Kisshu just sat there looking relieved.

_"So Kish, where did you live before my Mom bought you at the shelter?"_

_"Uhm, Ichigo? I don't like the term 'being bought' because I am my own person, I mean cat, and I lived wherever was warm and dry. Well, most places werent warm OR dry but you get the picture?"_

_"Yes, I'm sorry about that, you probably don't like it there."_

"Ichigo!" they both froze at Sakura's call,

"Ichigo, are you dressed yet? We have to go to your Grandma's house in about 15 minuits!"

"Oh shoot, I forgot about that!_ Kish, I have to go for a little bit, stay in here and don't pee on the carpet!"_

"_I can understand human talk quite well you know."_

"Oh..." Kisshu watched as Ichigo walked into her bathroom and came out with a red sweater and khaki pants on, and she stumbled around the room brushing out her hair and putting her shoes on.

"Bye Kish, see you later!"

5 minuits later...

_Gahhh!!!!!! How long is she going to be gone?! SOOOOOOOOOO BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!! _Kisshu started pacing the room again until he spotted Ichigo's window, left open a little bit.

_"Hmm. I don't think Ichigo will mind me going out for a little walk will she?"_

Kisshu coiled up and sprang through the crack in the window and jumped to the ground below and started walking across the sidewalk.

But little did he know, he was being watched.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun he's being watched.**

**Kisshu: What happens next?! TELL ME OR I WILL USE MY LITTLE FRIENDS COMMONLY KNOWN AS CLAWS!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: *dies from laughter* Okay people sorry about the little wait, 3 more reviews and you get a new chapter this week, 'kay?**

**Kisshu: REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: More fights and kittens

**Booboo-nyaa: Yay! The new chapter is here!**

**Kisshu: READ!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS DARN IT!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: As always, enjoy the story. *whacks Kisshu upside the head yet again***

**Kisshu: Why do you always do that?! *rubs head with paw***

**Booboo-nyaa: Because I feel like it. :D**

_Previously, on Neko Kisshu-Nyaa_

_Gahhh!!!!!! How long is she going to be gone?! SOOOOOOOOOO BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!! Kisshu started pacing the room again until he spotted Ichigo's window, left open a little bit.  
"Hmm. I don't think Ichigo will mind me going out for a little walk will she?"  
Kisshu coiled up and sprang through the crack in the window and jumped to the ground below and started walking across the sidewalk.  
But little did he know, he was being watched._

_

* * *

_

The dark brown tabby watched Kish round the corner into the alleyway, and with a malicious grin, he fell back and ran to the opposite direction to report to his leader.

_Wow, _Kish thought, _And I thought this human city was weird before, now it looks totally alien._(Gomenasai for the pun)

He walked some more until he heard a small yelp, the sound of a small kitten in pain.

_"G-go away! I've already given you my fair share of t-the food I got n-now g-g-GO!" _Kisshu saw a small orange kitten, maybe 3 months old surrounded by two unfamiliar cats and the female cat from the other day.

_"Yeah kid, you did."_ the she-cat meowed, "_But things change, and with your Mama gone, now you'll have to make up for that."_

_"But I'll starve without food and I can't get any more!" _The kitten started to wail shrilly,

"_Uhhg. Someone shut the kid up, like today please?!" _The female complained and one of the toms walked towards the kitten, claws out, ready to strike.

_**"NO!" **_Kisshu leaped sideways and crashed the tom back, _"How dare you?! You use a kitten to get your food and do your work? And you make him do extra just because his mother died?! Where I came from everyone is starving but we don't use children to do our work!! We'd rather starve together than let others die!" _

Kisshu was never the one for speeches but his made the cats sit still for a moment. At least until the she-cat turned around.

_"You? I thought Mudd said that the catchers got you!" _with a snarl the she-cat lept for him and the fur started flying.

Kish was locked in a screeching snarling wrestling ball with the female, and the two other two backed up so they wouldn't get involved. Kisshu started scratching furiously at the she-cat's belly, it seemed like the most vulnerable place on his body so he wanted to see if that was true with others.

_"AHHHHHHG!!! STOP IT YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!" _at that remark she flipped him of her and in an instance she was at the kitten again.

_"Move and he dies." _Kisshu froze, glaring at the other cats.

_"Now see, if we do this my way no one will get hurt oka-" _a flash of grey ripped past the white she cat and a grey kitten about Kish's age with a crooked tail stood besides Kish with the baby kitten in his mouth, and as he put the kitten down he glared at the other cats.

_"This is going to stop!" _The grey kitten yowled as he flung himself into the fight.

Kish rushed forwards to the other two cats and with an excited yowl, he beat and clawed his way past them until they ran off spitting dirty words at him. The grey kitten was having the same luck and with a defiant hiss, the she-cat backed up into the ally until only her yellow eyes were visible.

_"Don't think this is over kittens, next time you'll face Dagger-sama's full wrath." _and then she ran off.

_"Who the heck was that?! And who the heck are you?! I'm tired of not knowing these things!" _Kish hissed with annoyance and the other kitten grinned smugly,

_"That was Kimi, one of Dagger's top fighting soldiers, and I'm Alto, the cat who just saved your sorry little furry butt, which didn't look like it could defend itself."_

_"Whaa? You don't have to be a jerk about it!"_

_"Why do people- uhh, cats keep telling me I'm a jerk?!" _The kitten shook his head, _"Anyway, if you have an owner, stay with it. the streets aren't safe now-a-days." _and with that the grey kitten ran off.

_"Wait!...Oh well, now what to do with you?" _the baby orange kitten looked up at him and looked on the verge of wailing again.

_"Hey, its okay little guy, I'll take care of you for now, whats you're name?" _Kisshu asked softly.

_"D-don't got one." _the kitten sniffed out and then with a shrill wail he buried himself into Kisshu's short slightly bushy fur.

_"Shhhhh. It's okay, it's okay, I'll take you somewhere safe." _Kisshu had a place in mind...

20 minuets later...

"Whaa!!! Kawaii!!!" the girl squealed as she picked up the small kitten she found outside her house,

"You're soooooo kawaii little neko Na No Da! C'mon, I'll take you inside and you can play with Pudding and her siblings Na No Da!!"

_"Well, I just sentenced that kitten to hours of torture by childish games...Oh well, I still have Ichigo!" _Kisshu meowed as he sprinted back to her house.

3 hours later....

"Kish! I'm home!" Ichigo said as she ran into her room and found Kisshu curled up in her pillow and she sighed,

"Gosh that kitten is so kawaii, I guess I'll tell him about the aliens attacking near Granny's house later, It's strange though," Ichigo paused for a minute,

"I used that Strawberry Nekoation attack again, I wonder what it did to him. I mean, I haven't seen Kisshu since I used it on him too."

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Ohhh! Another cliff-hanger, now I bet you're wondering who got nekoated, Taruto or Pai?**

**Kisshu: Tell me! **

**Booboo-nyaa: Nope! :D**

**Kisshu: I hate you.**

**Booboo-nyaa: I love you too Kishy-kun.**

**Kisshu: Yuck! ):P**

**Pudding: My Neko-kun is so adorable na no da!!**

**Kisshu: What are you doing here?!**

**Pudding: *ignoring Kish*I named my neko Tora na no da!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Cute Pudding, well people please review and I'll have a new chapter up ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 4: The mew's plan

**Booboo-nyaa: Hey people, I'm back from the dark and deadly pit commonly known as school to update again!**

**Kisshu: WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Well gomenasai if I'm not updating fast enough oh great Neko Kisshu-sama! *takes a mock bow then whacks him upside the head***

**Kisshu: Ghaaaaah! I hate you!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Kisshu was having a nightmare, he was still a neko but it was different, Ichigo was running besides him as a cat too, and they were being chased by Kimi, Mudd, and Dagger._

_Suddenly his Koneko-chan slipped and fell behind into the waiting claws of the enemy cats, and pained screeching filled the air as Ichigo's blood-scent hit his nose like a wave, and then he saw her, his perfect Ichigo, laying broken and bloody...Dead._

"NYAAA!" Kisshu shrieked as he struggled to scramble up on the pink cushion, and as his panting got back to normal breathing he looked around at Ichigo and with a relieved sigh, she was still human and unhurt.

_Oh crap that gave me a heart attack, well Ichigo is okay and I probably won't go back to sleep and it's going to rain today...Wait, how did I know that?! _Kisshu shook his head, _Okay now what do I do.....OH I KNOW!!!_

Kisshu had always thought about doing this while he was still his alien self, but now as a cat he could do it without getting into trouble.

With a kawaii kitten grin he ran to her drawers and started to open the one with panties in it and Kisshu's kawaii grin turned into a devious smirk.

In the morning.....

Ichigo woke up to the sunlight streaming in through her window and with a sigh, got up to get dressed,

_Only an inconsiderate jerk like Ryou Shirogane would make me go to work the day after Christmas! _Ichigo fumed silently as she went to her dresser,

And stared laughing hard as she fell over.

Kisshu was curled up in a pile of panties with his slightly green hairs everywhere, it was like was rolling in the stuff!

"Kish!" Kisshu jumped and looked up at her with a look that only could be described as guilty,

"K-Kish t-that is soooooo kawaii! I mean look at you! Hold on a sec." Ichigo was still giggling as she took out her cell-phone and took a picture of it.

"Oh wait, there's fur everywhere, are you shedding Kishy-chan?" Kisshu head snapped up at that name, _Kishy-chan? Did she just call me Kishy-chan?! _He was getting excited now,

_"Ichigo! Did you just call me Kishy-chan?" _then his face fell, of course she was going to call him something like that with him being her _pet_ cat.

"Hai! Sure thing Kish!" she was now fully dressed and about to leave when Kish blocked her path,

_"Nani?! Where are you going?!" _his voice sounded offended.

"I'm going to work because baka's like Shirogane-san happen to like making me work the day after a major holiday, but you can come with me Kishy-chan, I don't think Akasaka-san would mind." she beamed at him and Kisshu jumped into her waiting arms, content to just sit there purring.

15 Min. Later..........

_Wow, I never noticed just how cute Ichigo looks in her cafe uniform. _Kisshu thought,

When they had gotten there Pudding was already there telling Ryou and Keiichiro about the orange kitten that she had found on Christmas and then repeated the story to Ichigo and then demanded that 'onee-chan' tell them about her Christmas and about the cat she had in her arms.

The whole time Ryou kept shooting Kisshu smug grins, Kish didn't like him, he was too familiar but he didn't know why.

And now Kisshu was sitting on a deserted table with Toraneko(the cat from the other day) and they were both eating a tuna-fish sundae.

"Nyan! _This stuff is good isn't it Kish-senpai?" _Toraneko squeaked as he stuck his small round face deeper into the fish.

"_Yep, and quit with the senpai, and the onii-san stuff, it's just Kish."_Kisshu meowed meowed loudly to attract attention, and sure enough, Ichigo and the other four girls came rushing to pet them.

"Ichigo-san." Lettuce started, "This neko of yours is so kawaii, and it's like he knows that if he and Toraneko meow then we pet them."

"They know alright," Ichigo retorted, but then she started to use the baby voice again.

"They know 'cause they're smart 'wittle cutie-pie's aren't you? Who's da 'wittle baby cute neko? You are!" she started to rub Kish's soft belly fur and he flopped over contently purring.

"Pudding is glad that she found Toraneko na no da. My little brothers and sister love him na no da!"

_"Love him to death from what he tells me"_Kish muttered.

"Kish! Don't be rude!" the others stared at Ichigo.

"Uhhm, part wildcat here, I can understand him and he can understand us."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Mint said.

Kisshu was about to give himself a bath when he felt the sensation of being watched. As he turned around he saw Zakuro stare at him with narrowed eyes.

_"What?" _she didn't answer but just walked by him.

"Yo, meeting in the basement ASAP, close up the cafe, nobody's here anyway" Ryou said as he walked down a flight of steps.

"Hai."

"Sure na no da!"

"On my way down there."

"Me too."

Ichigo picked Kisshu and Toraneko up and headed towards the basement. Once everyone was down there, Ryou and Keiichiro stood in front of a large projector screen.

"Girls, I think we we are at an advantage in this war against the aliens at the moment," Keiichiro said solemnly. Kisshu stared up at the projector screen wide eyed as it showed the footage of himself getting hit with the strawberry nekoation attack, and then a few seconds later another attack.

_Taruto had flown towards the five mew mews as a chimera anima behind him was destroyed by Mew Pudding and Mew Lettuce. He had taken out his click-clack toy weapon and was flying strait for Mew Ichigo._

_**"YOU'LL ALL DIE FOR WHAT HAPPEND TO KISSHU!!!!"**he shrieked maniacally as Ichigo brought out her strawberry bell to defend herself._

_"Ribbon, Strawberry,"_

_**Move out of the way Taruto! **_Kisshu thought silently,

_"NEKOATION!!!" the pink attack slammed into Taruto like it had Kisshu, and it knocked Taruto to the ground as he started to jerk and scream in genuine agony._

_"K-K-KISSHU! I'm s-s-s-so s-sorry that I-I-I... c-couldn't...avenge you!!!..." Taruto used a street-lamp to get into a standing position and he teleported off._

The tape cut off.

Kisshu was rigid with shock, he knew now what they thought had happened to him. _Taruto and Pai...think I'm dead._

"Now from what we have seen we are able to infer that Ichigo's new attack is lethal to the aliens, we see that it causes them pain, and from what Taruto said it killed Kisshu." Ryou said,

"So if we can find a way to attack Pai in this same way, your animal DNA will go away and there won't be anymore alien attacks. It will be harder because Pai will be smarter and will learn from the other two's mistakes. But we're counting on you to do your jobs as protectors of the Earth anyway." the room was filled with the silence that nobody wanted to break.

"B-but Shirogane-san, you want us to _kill _Pai? We're supposed to be the defenders of justice, not murderers!" Lettuce shouted in the loudest voice that anyone had ever heard her use.

"It is our duty." Ryou replied grimly.

Kisshu suddenly lept out of Ichigo's arms and ran to the front door and then outside. Zakuro's eyes narrowed in a very wolf-like manner as her suspicions were confirmed.

_I have to find Pai and warn him about the mew's plan, and I have to find Taruto! _Kisshu willed his four furry legs to make him go faster, the sidewalk, the park, the woods. They were just merely things he had to go by as he searched for Taruto's scent.

He ran by an old road and stopped dead as the sickly-sweet scent of his worst nightmare hit his nose. Blood, and a lot of it.

The hackles on Kisshu's fur rose as he stared at the scene in front on him: A brown kitten, younger than him lay splayed out on the side of the road. Wet blood was still streaming from his chest and his orange eyes stared out without seeing.

_"No....._**_TARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!" _**

_

* * *

_

**Booboo-nyaa: ..... *startes to sniff in the background as she tries not to cry***

**Kisshu: NO! NO-NO-NO- NOOOOOO! Taruto! Hang in there buddy, TARUTO! *starts sobbing***

**Booboo-nyaa: I'm such an evil writer...*starts crying her eyes out* P-Please review and I'll try and get a new chapter up next weekend....POOR TARUTO!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: He's not dead yet

**Booboo-nyaa: I'm back, and sorry if you all think I killed Taru-taru, and... OH MY GOD KISSHU!!!**

**Kisshu: *has a large knife in mouth and is trying to kill Booboo-nyaa* AAAARRRRGGGGG!!! DIE! DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU KILL TARUTO!!!!!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai! *tries to calm Kish down but ends up whacking him on the head.....again***

**Kisshu: Read the darned chapter so I know what happens!**

* * *

**_At Cafe mew mew:_**

Everyone else had left to go home after the day but as Zakuro was about to leave she stopped and turned to face Ryou.

"Shirogane, I think that I know something that would be of valuable information to the others."

"Eh? What is it Zakuro" he paced forwards and waited for her answer,

"I have another theory about what Ichigo's Nekoation attack does to the aliens. I think it has something to do with them turning into cats." Ryou's eyes narrowed.

"I'm listening...."

* * *

**_The old road where Kisshu found Taruto:_**

Kisshu wailed with misery and buried his face in Taruto's fur as he let out small kitty sobs.

_"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! Why did this happen-" _he was cut off as another cat walked into view from the other side of the road.

_"Well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise."_ It was the old tom named Dagger that all of the other cats seemed to follow.

"_I didn't expect to find you here Kish, have you thought about my offer?"_

_"What offer?" _Kisshu growled.

_"Oh right, I didn't get to that the other day... Well you are an exceptionally good fighter Kish, and you looked look like you knew what you where doing, and what we need are good fighting soldiers."_he stopped and let his towards sink in.

_"So Kish, will you join my army of fighters? You will live the best life I can promise you, good food, a place of honer to sleep, and fighting almost every day. I do hope you choose wisely unlike your friend there," _he motioned with his tail to Taruto.

_"He too was a good fighter, almost had to fight him myself, he got a good scratch on Kimi too-" _

_"You. Killed. Him." _Kisshu said with a venomous monotone, and Dagger smiled softly.

_"Yes, and it did add a nice effect that the car ran over him too when he reeled back. But it was such a tragic wast of-"_

**_"DIE!!!" _**Kisshu shrieked as he launched himself at the old cat, rage burned in his golden eyes as they glowed menacingly. (see episodes 3, 39, and 45)

Kisshu flipped Dagger over and was about to rip out his throat when Dagger battered at Kish's belly with his claws out until Kisshu was forced to jump back. Kish spat in Dagger's face and he hissed back in return. The two started to circle each other, looking for a weak spot in the others defences, and when Dagger jumped, Kisshu was ready for him. Kisshu leaped up in the air and did several front-flips, each one getting faster and faster until he stopped in mid-air for a second, litteraly floating, and then he smashed his paw to the ground where Dagger had stood staring a second ago. Dagger gawked at the caved-in ground where Kish had hit it.

_So some of my fighting ability is still with me even though I'm a cat. _Kish thought blankly.

He finally thrust his way around Dagger's open claws and had him pinned down under him.

_"It's over." _he meowed in the same monotone. As Kisshu was lunging for the kill, Dagger swept his hind legs from under Kish and managed to scramble up. ans he backed away into the shadows he hissed one last thing,

_"Watch your back child, we'll be watching you." _the meow faded off as he ran out of sight.

Kisshu didn't acknowledge the victory, he just dragged himself over to his young friend, and sat next to him.

_thump..._

_thu-thump...._

_thump..._

Kisshu looked up startled, then he pressed his ear against Taruto's chest again.

_thump, thump, thu-thump._

_"Taruto! You're alive!" _he then started to frantically lick the bloody wound clean, at the same time telling Tart to hang in there, that he was going to help him.

_"Hello again." _Kisshu spun around hissing, but stopped short as he saw who it was.

_"You are... that cat from the other day?"_

_"Yes. I told you my name is Alto." _Alto walked up and froze as he saw Taruto.

_"What?! What happened to hi-" _Kish cut him off short.

_"That cat named Dagger did it to him."_

_"Oh... Dagger's trying to get more fighting soldiers then." _Kisshu just stared at him,

_"Who the heck is that old flea-bag anyway?"_

_"He's from America as far as we know, and he's taken over the cats around the Tokyo area. Him and his closest followers Kimi, Mudd, and Saikano are basicaly tyrants who force any-cat without an owner to join under his rule."_he meowed carefuly_._

_"Hmm. Okay now what do you want? I'm sorta busy at the moment." _Kisshu didn't mean to sound rude but it came out that way anyway.

_"I'll help you out, I know a safe place to take him." _

Kisshu's eyes narrowed. There was something about this Alto cat he didn't trust. He was too cautious about his words, his stance was to tense, and those eyes and that voice was too familiar.

_"Where at do you think is a safe place?" _Kisshu asked, and Alto perked up immediately.

_"The Fujiwara's place, it has food, great living conditions, and I'm pretty sure the human Zakuro would be more than glad to take you and your friend in! There's a place called cafe mew mew that might take you in too!" _he meowed in a voice that would make you think it was the best thing in the world.

_"And what if I don't want to go?" _Kisshu was getting more suspicious by the second.

_"Oh, I think you need to. Your little buddy might not live that much longer without some proper medical treatment."_ Alto said in a slight growl.

_"Is that a threat?" _Kish hissed. The hackles on his fur started to rise again and he moved into a more defensive position.

Alto mimicked his stance and then stopped as he shuddered. Kisshu thought he heard Alto mumble something about 'almost ten minuets by now' and then he started to back up.

_"I think I have to go now, but please consider my suggestions." _and with that he broke out into a full run and then was gone.

_"K....Kish...?"_Taruto mumbled and then lost consciousness again.

_"Hang in there Taruto, I'll find some help. I promise." _Kisshu hoisted the small kitten on his back and started to slowly make his way to Ichigo's house. Half-way there he stopped, as a familiar scent filled his nose.

_Eh? Wait....Pai! _Kisshu thought as he saw his older comrade teleport about 30 yards in front of him.

"Taruto! TARUTO! Are you here?! Answer me darn-it! TARUTO!" Pai looked around in desperation.

"No...not you too," he whispered and then the his face contorted in a face that could only be described as pain and loss.

"NOOOOO!" Pai smashed his fan into a nearby tree and the tree exp loaded.

"NYAAAA!!!" Kisshu screeched trying to get Pai's attention.

"NYA-NYA-NYAA!!!!" Pai turned around. Kisshu started running towards him building up speed and the familiar sense of leaving as he teleported the last 15 yards in-between them.

Pai just stared.

"Kish?..."

"Nya." Kisshu nodded.

"KISSHU! You're alive! And what about," he looked on Kisshu's back and started to panic.

"TARUTO!!!" he screamed

Kisshu just nodded, and they teleported off to their spaceship.

Ryou's eyes narrowed, he had saw the whole thing.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: More suspence, Ryou knows, and Kish found Pai.... Please review. **


	7. Chapter 6: Blindness

****

Booboo-nyaa: Well, I'm trying to update faster so here you go.

**Kisshu: Woo-hoo! You're not dead Tart!**

**Taruto: zzz... *sleeping***

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

Kisshu was pacing in his room on the ship. It had been an hour since he had found Pai and they had gone back to the ship, and Pai had immediately taken Taruto to the medical ward on the other side of the ship. Now Kish was just waiting for Pai to tell him how Tart was.

"Kisshu."

"Nyaa?" Pai had teleported into the room with a grim expression on his face.

"Kish I've got some bad news-"

"NYA! Nyan-nyaa-nye-nyaa, NYAAAN?!?!!!_(NO! What happened to Taruto, WHAT?!?!!!)" _

"Calm down Kisshu! I can't even tell what you're saying anyway, I don't speak cat." Kisshu stopped hyperventilating and managed to sit there twitching.

"Kish, I don't know if this is permanent because you're both still cats but...well....Kish, Taruto is blind."

_No. Not blind. _Kisshu thought, with a sinking feeling. On his home planet blindness meant death sooner or later for most people. Without your sense of sight you couldn't know where to run if there was an earthquake, you couldn't fightferal chimera animas on his planet that try to kill you at all times. And you couldn't know where to find something of warmth to keep you alive. You would die.

"Ny-nya? (_B-blind?)"_he meowed in a whisper. Pai didn't need to speak cat to know what he was asking.

"Hai. Completely blind. Would you like to go see him for a bit? Ever since he woke up he's been meowing his head off and I need a translator."

"NYAN! Nyaw-nyee-nyan?! _(What?! He's awake and you didn't tell me?!)" _and with that he teleported to where Taruto was curled up on his side, the scab of a long gash running from under his chin to his lower belly. Taruto winced as he raised his head and started to smell the air.

_"K-Kisshu? You're alive?! Or we could both be dead." _

_"No Tart, we're not dead, bu we're still cats."_

_"Oh." _he mewed quietly.

"_How do we get back to normal?"_

_"I don't know Taruto," _Kish confessed quietly, _"I just don't know."_

_"Kisshu? Why can't I see you? Are we somewhere really dark?"_

Kish froze and shot a dirty look at Pai.

"Sorry, I thought it would have been better if you told him." Pai murmured.

_"Told me what?" _Taruto meowed. He blinked a few times and a look of sadness crossed his face.

_"I'm blind aren't I?"_

Kisshu just nodded and whispered the answer.

_"CRAP! THAT JUST STINKS!!! First that big scratch, then four broken ribs from getting run over now this?!"_Taruto yowled.

"Kisshu I think you just overexcited him, maybe you should try to find a way to get you both back to your natural form." Pai said with frustration.

Kisshu stomped out of the room and teleprted back down to Earth and furiously made his way back to Ichigo's house.

"Kish! Where have you been?!" Ichigo asked as he walked in through the cat door.

"Kish you naughty thing, you had me so worried! Where have you been?"

_"I don't want to talk about it." _Kish meowed sadly. Ichigo noticed his mood and switched from being angry to worried.

"Hey are you alright Kish?"

_"No.." _Kisshu'svoicebroke and he buried his furry little face in Ichigo's lap and started to sob.

_"It's all my fault, all my fault, all my fault! I should have been with him, should have saved him, all my fault!"_his hysterics continued while Ichigo slowly rubbed his silky blackish-green fur. Finally Kish got it all out of his system and fell asleep in Ichigo's lap.

_Later......._

Kisshu woke up to the sound of Ichigo arguing with someone.

"Shrioga-"

"_Alto! He might hear me!" _a cat hissed.

"Well so-rry Alto, but I think you're being ridiculous! My cat Kish can't be Kisshu!" Kisshu was wide awake now he sat up and saw Alto sitting across from Ichigo and he emitted an angry hiss.

_"You again?! Go away!!" _Kisshu hissed.

_"Oh sure I will, KISSHU." _Kish glared back with his eyes in furious slits.

_"Yes, I saw the whole thing with you finding Pai with that brat slung around your back, I saw all of it!"_

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about." _Kisshu stammered, he had never been the one to tell lies and he didn't sound convincing at all.

_"Oh yes you do alien!"_

_"SHUT UP!" _Kisshu roared as he launched himself into attack mode on Alto.

Alto grinned and at the same time grimmacedas he pressed his face against Kisshu's.

_"What the- AHHHH!!" _Kisshu screeched as he fell to the ground convulsing in pain.

"KISH!!! Shirogane what did you do to him?!" Ichigo screamed at Alto.

_"I had to show you what I meant."_

A green light covered Kish's cat form and his form started to change. From neko to his natural alien form Kish slowly became himself again.

Kisshu slowly stood up and froze.

"K-Kisshu..." Ichigo whispered. Alto just sneered at Kish as he went back to his human form.

"You." Kisshu growled at Ryou.

"Hai." Ichigo just stared at them both.

"Kisshu, you were the cat? B-but how?" Ichigo stuttered.

"You should know Koneko-chan, you did it to me." Ichigo just stared back at him with a confused look on her face.

"The Strawberry Nekoation attack." Ryou said. Ichigo looked a bit overwhelmed at that point and both boys looked concerned at her.

_"BOTH OF YOU OUT!!!! NOW!"_she screamed in their faces. For the first time Kisshu was happy to leave.

* * *

_**The alien's ship**_

"Oi you two!" Kisshu yelled as he teleported back to the medical ward.

"Kisshu? You found a way to get back to your natural form?" Pai asked in his usual bored monotone.

"Yes, and it took that little time to go back to not caring at all for anything?" Kish asked.

"The word in which you're looking for is apathy, and I do care, but I'm not as willing to show up in an emotional fit as you are." Pai replied.

"Yeah whatever wierdo, hey Taruto!"

"Nyaa nyan nya?"

"Yep I sure did find a way to get you back to normal!" Kisshu beamed and Pai looked up from the Earth magazine he was reading.

"Kisshu, you can still talk to cats even though you're back to your usual form?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess I can, I was able to talk to that blond dude when he was a cat too and....Pai! I forgot to tell you something important!"

"Nani? It can't be that important if you forgot it." Pai was back to reading the magazine.

"It's the Mew Mews! They're planning on a surprise attack the next time you go and attack using chimera animas!"

"And why would they do that?" Pai's eyes narrowed.

"They were planning on using the attack on you that turned me and Tart into neko's, they thought it kills us when used on us." Pai said nothing but his clenched fist betrayed his black fury.

"Oh and Taruto," Kisshu began casually, "Might want to make you normal again." And with that he leaned forwards and planted a kiss on the poor unsuspecting kitten.

Taruto jerked and screamed a few times and then he was normal again too. Tart's clouded over blind orange eyes stared off into Kish's general direction and put his hands to his mouth. In a minute he put two and two together and figured out what Kisshu had done to make him normal again.

"Oh. My. Gosh........" the silence didn't last much longer before Tart found his voice again.

"HINTAI, BAKA, PERVERT, JERK, GAY PERSON!" the list of names grew into a steady steam of curse words until Kisshu decided to leave the room. At the doorway he paused though.

"Hey Pai, what magazine are you reading?"

"Uhm...Nothing, go away." for the fist time in Kisshu's knowledge, Paistared blushing. Before Pai could stop him, Kisshu grabbed the magazine and started to flip through the pages.

"Pai, whats a Jonas Brother?"

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, there you go. Oh, and if you where wondering Pai was reading Tiger Beat.**

**Kisshu: Seriously, whats a Jonas Brother? And a Hannah Montanna for that matter?**

**Booboo-nyaa: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: More questions

**Booboo-nyaa: CHAPTER # 8!!!!!**

**Kisshu: Well it's about time!**

**Booboo-nya: *grins at Kish and whacks him upside the head***

**Kisshu: sigh, well I knew you were going to do that eventually...**

**Booboo-nyaa: Enjoy the chapter. ^^ (It's the weekend, I'm in a good mood)**

* * *

"Seriously Pai, what's a Jonas Brother? Or a High School Musical #1, 2, and 3? And why is there 3 of them?" Kisshu asked as he ran to keep up with Pai's long strides.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Kisshu, it was just some random Earth magazine I found laying on the side of the road!" Pai yelled while trying to outrun Kisshu to his room.

"But I just-"

"La-La-La-La- Not listening to you, go away." Pai opened up a teleportation hole and was gone.

"Sheesh I was just curious." Kisshu mumbled. As he made his way back to his room, a salty yet inticing smell hit his nose like a wave.

_Whoooaaaaaa. Still have cat senses. _he thought as he followed the lovely smell to its source.

As he opened the door to the kitchen (which they stocked with Earth food every week) Kish found a heap of what the smell was.

"F-F-FISH!!!!!!!!FISHY-FISHY-FISHY-FISHY-FISHY-FISH-NYAAAAA!!!!!" Kish dove into the bucket of fish and started eating like there was no tomorrow until there was nothing left but the one small tuna that he had in his mouth in a kitty like fashion.

"Nyaaaaa, how I do love you fishy-fish." Kisshu grinned under the fish.

"Hmm. I think I'll give this one to Koneko-chan, she must like fish too."

* * *

**_The sidewalk on the way back to Ichigo's house_**

Despite the fact that it was Friday, Ichigo was in the most depressed mood of her life. Not only was she in trouble for the fact that Kish was gone and her parents thought she was irresponsiblefor losing her cat, but that cat happened to be her stalker Kisshu, and she still had the picture of Kisshu as a cat playing in HER underwear. And to top it all off that stupid tree-hugger Aoyama had dumped her for stuck-up-pain-in-the-butt Mint of all people! Nothing could make her mood worse. Well, nothing but her least favorite person in the world at the moment.

"Hello Koneko-chan! How's my kitten right now?" Kisshu teleported in front of her causing her cat ears and tail to pop out.

"NYAA! Darn it you scared me baka! And I'm in a bad mood so GO AWAY!" Ichigo stomped past him and Kish started to follow.

"Hey, what's the matter Ichigo?"

"None of your business so, so just leave me alone!" her voice cracked at the last second and a fresh burst of tears covered her face.

"Koneko-chan, what's wrong?!" Kisshu yelled grabbed her and made her face him.

"I- I- I d-don't w-wanna talk about it-tt-tttttt." she sobbed.

"Did someone hurt you? Is that Aoyama boy?!?!!!"

Ichigo just nodded as she jerked herself out of Kisshu's grip and started running towards her house.

"Wait Ichigo! There's a-" But Kisshu's warning came too late and Ichigo tripped over a rock and fell down.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu shouted as he flew over to where she lay curled up on her side holding her leg.

"Shoot! Ghahh!!! I think I broke my ankle!" Kisshu hovered over Ichigo as she gasped with pain as she tried to get up.

With a more determined look on his face, Kish picked Ichigo up in his strong pale arms and teleported to his room.

"Eh? What the?" She looked around startled at the fact that she was in Kisshu's room. Kisshu gently set her on his queen sized dark green bed and stood up.

"Stay right there Koneko-chan, I'll go find you a foot brace and some ice from the medical ward." Ichigo stared after him, her confusion evident on her face. _Why is he being so nice right now? And why is he helping me out? And most importantly, why are we on his ship?_

"Kisshu?"

"Hai Koneko-chan?" Ichigo just stared at him and started blushing.

"N-nothing." which was a lie since she knew she was about to say 'That's sweet of you to help me Kish, arigato.'

Ichigo watched as he teleported off to who knows where. Her kitty ears twitched at the sound of cautious footsteps heading in her direction.

As Taruto slowly walked into view Ichigo froze in shock. He was walking with one of his hands out, feeling around as he walked, his clouded over orange eyes stared strait ahead, his other hand was clutched over his ribs and he winced every few steps, and the most shocking part of his appearance was the thick red scar running from under his chin to the bottom of his stomach. _What in the world happened to him?! _Ichigo thought as she gasped.

Tart's head swung around and he tensed up into a defensive position.

"Who's there?!" he shouted as he slowly inched around the room with his arms stretched out trying to feel anything out of the ordinary. It then hit Ichigo that he was blind.

Taruto opened his mouth slightly and tasted the air like a cat.

"Bleah, it's the old hag." he said sarcastically as Ichigo's face went red with the usual anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you midget?! I'm only 13 years old, NOT AN OLD WOMAN!" she yelled.

"Yeah whatever, just get off the ship, it'll smell like sour strawberry's and old lady if you stay and if Pai find out that you're here then you-"

"GO AWAY RUNT!!" Taruto looked like he was about to make another comeback when he suddenly slumped over and clutched the wall for support as he grabbed his chest.

"Yeah I'd go away if I knew which way my room is, oh hey hag, do you know how much you've ruined my life now? I can't fly without supervision because I can't see where I'm going, I can't teleport by myself at the moment because it hurts my broken ribs a lot, well they're healing quickly but that's beside the point." he paused for breath, "I am _blind. _I have a thick scar and four ribs that hurts a _lot. _And it's _all your fault." _

"It's not my-"

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAKIN' CAT AND THAT CAT GOT RUN OVER AND HAD TO FIGHT OTHER CATS!!!" Tart screeched as two brown furry cat ears and a tail popped out and then Kisshu teleported back into his room.

"Oi Taruto! What are you doing out of bed?! You're supposed to be resting and healing!!!" Kisshu yelled at the blind child.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry but I couldn't exactly find the way back to my room after I used the bathroom, and you're lucky I found the bathroom too!" Tart's neko ears twitched in annoyance matching what Ichigo's ears where doing.

"Taruto, the ears are out again." Kisshu stated.

"Oh well that doesn't matter to me, It helps me hear better anyway." they both telepoted off and a second later Kisshu was back, and he sat down next to were Ichigo was sitting on the middle of the bed.

"Sorry about that Koneko-chan, he's been exreamly moody since the whole nekoation thing." he said softly in an apologetic manner as he his fingers lightly pressed against multiple parts of her ankle untill he found where it hurt the most and set a bag of ice on it.

"Ahh! Hurts!" Ichigo hissed as she tried to back off from the ice pack.

"Stay still Ichigo-chan, it'll hurt for a minuet but it will fade." Kisshu said as he pulled Ichigo next to him.

It was chilly in his room and with the extra cold from the ice on her ankle made Ichigo's cat instincts pushed her closer to the warmest source of heat in the room, Kisshu.

Kish looked at her in surprise as she snuggled up close to him and let out a tiny cat sigh.

"Comfy Koneko-chan?" he whispered, but she didn't hear it, she was already asleep in his lap.

Kisshu smiled softly at the sleeping red-head and lay down on his bed, careful not to wake up his sleeping princess.

_"I love you so much Koneko-chan." _he whispered as he fell asleep too.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Aww...how sweet, I hope you people liked it.**

**Kisshu: Review.....*falls back to sleep with Ichigo still on his lap***


	9. Chapter 8: I love it when Ichigo's mad

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, you've all been waiting for it so here's the next chapt-**

**Kisshu: Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough talking, JUST READ PEOPLE, READ!!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Hey! No interrupting the author!! *whacks Kisshu upside the head multiple times until he falls over***

**Kisshu: Bleeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**

* * *

**

The first thing Ichigo noticed as she woke up was that she was warm. It was a nice cozy kind of warm but she was confused by it too, the last time she checked it was cold, not just from the room temperature of Kisshu's ship but cold from the recent break-up with Masaya.

After deciding that she wasn't going to worry about the good warmth she snuggled up closer to it-

-And her eyes snapped open as she realized the 'comfy warmpth' was in fact, Kisshu.

She froze as she realized she was staring at his chest, Kisshu's _bare chest._ His well built, pale, sexy chest that was pressed up against her. After blushing she averted her eyes and realized that she was curled up against him and hugging him.

"Oh crud..." the small whisper woke Kish up and he blinked confusedly, and then smiled at Ichigo.

"Well, that's something I don't get to see every day, my kitten hugging me at her own will."

"What?! No it's not like that!" Ichigo shouted as she scooted back away from him. A dull throb made her look at her broken ankle, which was secured in an ankle brace.

"Kisshu."

"Hmm?" Kisshu was still looking at her, the soft smile on his face.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Well koneko-chan, you looked like you needed some serious sleep and I-"

"How long." she asked flatly

"Long enough so that the dark circles under your eyes went away and I put a brace on your foot. I'd say about 8 hours." Kisshu beamed at the memory of her cuddled on him for so long.

"8. Hours. Sleeping. On. You....OH CRAP!!" she shouted,

"NANI?! What is it Ichigo-chan?!" he said frantically after her unexpected outburst.

"It's New Year's Eve today, and I was here mostly the whole night!! What time is it in Tokyo?!"

"Uhmmm, 'Bout 6:34, why?" Ichigo stared at him like he was crazy.

"My parents, duh! And I have work today, and I've got plans for New-years with Aoy-" she stopped and slumped over slightly.

"Forget the last part but I've still got to get home now! And why do you not have a shirt on?!" she shouted and blushed at the last question.

"Well Koneko-chan," he began, "I don't have a shirt because I didn't fell the need for one on with you next to me, and I'll take you home right now if you want."

Ichigo sighed and looked relieved until he continued,

"But you need your story strait about what happened and I'm not helping you unless I get a kiss."

_Shoot, didn't think about that... _Ichigo thought as she glared at the emerald haired teenager.

"Fine." she muttered as she leaned towards the grinning alien.

**_Poof!_**

Ichigo blinked in confusion, why were the walls so much bigger now? Why was everything in such a sharper perspective? And why was Kisshu back to his cat form-

_"Oh shoot we're both cats right now aren't we?" _Ichigo hissed and a confused looking Kish stared back at her.

_"Yeah, but why are we cats?!" _

Neko Ichigo sighed, _"Well that's what happens to me when I kiss some-one ever since I was injected with Iriomote wildcat genes, and I guess since I blasted you with cat genes it has the same effect."_

_"I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST TO GET BACK TO NORMAL!!!" _Kish shrieked.

_"It works either way." _kitty Ichigo meowed and then hissed with annoyance.

_"What is it Koneko-chan?" _Kisshu asked as Ichigo limped over to where he was standing.

_"You owe me big time for this baka." _and with that she kissed Kisshu again.

**_Bigger Poof!_**

"Well, that was interesting Ichigo." Kisshu said with a smirk.

"Whatever, just tell me what to tell my parents when I get back so they don't kill me." she growled.

"Ooh, touchy today are we? Well okay, tell your parents that you triped and broke your ankle near that blue-haired sarcastic mew's house and she offered to help and then you spent the night."

She pondered on that idea and seemed to like it.

"Okay Kish... I guess that will work, but, just, well, take me back to Earth already!" she snapped as she blushed for unknown reasons again.

"Hey, you're blushing Ichigo!" he teased as her blush got redder.

"No I'm not." she muttered through her teeth.

"Yes you are!" Kisshu said playfully as he followed the path of her eyes, it led back to him.

"See something you like Ichigo?"

"No...."

"Ya' sure?"

"Noooooo...."

"Oh really? Because it looks to me like you're staring at me and blushing at the same time."

"I'M NOT STARING AT YOU!" Ichigo all but shouted.

"Sure you're not, but what about me are you staring at, and why?" he smirked as her face blushed to the point of putting a ripe tomato to shame. With the devious smirk still in place he continued.

"If you don't tell me what you're staring at and why, I'll just go ahead and assume it was something that you probably don't want to be caught thinking."

"Fine I was looking at your wonderfully built chest." she whispered so quietly that no-one could hear her.

"Hmm? What's that? I couldn't hear you."

**_"I SAID I WAS STARING AT YOUR SEXY LOOKING CHEST!!!" _**Ichigo's hand flew to her mouth and she started to slowly shake her head back and forth.

"I did not just say that Kisshu." she stuttered.

"Oh yes you did Koneko-chan!" he laughed as he teleported them to Ichigo's backyard.

"Bye-bye Koneko-chan, love ya'!" Kish yelled as he teleported back to the ship, Ichigo couldn't be certain but she thought she saw two furry green cat ears and a tail pop out on Kisshu.

"I am honestly going hurt that boy one of these days." Ichigo mumbled to no-one in particular.

* * *

**The aliens ship**

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! That was perfect!" Kisshu giggled as he made the annoying cat ears go away.

"What dare I ask was perfect Kish?" Pai asked as Kisshu turned around.

"Pai! Uhm... Nothing! Nothings perfect! Well, I mean _some _things are good but nothing involving me!" Kisshu was still a terrible liar and Pai just narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really? Because I think you were referring to the fact that you just helped the enemy and took her to the heart of our base, you traitor!" Pai yelled at the green-haired teen.

"I don't-"

"Oh please Kisshu! I thought this would look familiar!" Pai shoved a picture of a shirtless Kisshu with Ichigo sleeping on his lap.

"HOW DID YOU-" Kisshu was interrupted as the furious Pai shoved him on his bed.

"Taruto happened to have a camera when he heard you with Mew Ichigo, just because he's blind doesn'tmean he can't aim a piece of Earth junk." Kisshu just starred at him.

"Well, I guess there's one thing left I can do." Kisshu said softly.

"What's that traitor?" Pai asked as he brought out his fan.

Kisshu grinned his most Kisshu-y smirk and grabbed an open can of bright pink paint the way he would grab his Dragon Swords. With a defiant laugh he spattered the contents of it onto Pai.

"That's what! Ha, ha, ha! See ya' for now Pai!" and with that Kisshu teleported back to Earth.

"WAIT!" the pink Pai asked as he coughed up paint.

But Pai was too late, and Kisshu was on the loose on Earth. Again.

"Pai, why do you smell like the old hag?" Taruto asked as he walked into the room.

"Pai grabbed the paint can and cursed as he read the label.

"Long lasting bubble-gum pink paint, strawberry scented." Pai shouted a dirty word he learned on Earth and then gawked at the fine print.

"Do not allow contact on skin, may result in permanent skin staining...KISSHU I'M GONNA' KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK!!!"

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Ha! Permanent staining pink, you gotta' love that stuff!**

**Kisshu: Hey, do I get to go back to Ichigo's house?!**

**Booboo-nyaa: review and you shall find out.**


	10. Chapter 9: Pink hair streaks

**Booboo-nyaa: Chapter 9 is here...**

**Kisshu: Yeah! Wait, Why so down Boo?**

**Booboo-nyaa: ......**

**Kisshu: Well, uh, enjoy the chapter while I try to get Booboo to talk.**

**Booboo-nyaa: I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW OR EVER AGAIN!!!!!!**

**Kisshu: ...?! **

Pai was furious. No, he was more than furious, he needed better words for the level of black anger he felt towards Kisshu at the moment. He had taken approximately 15 showers now, used 3 different types of paint removers, and he had even tried to use purple dye to get his hair back to normal, but alas Kisshu was doing with the pink paint and Pai's hair now had strawberry scented pink streaks in it. He was also still mad about the whole Kish-took-our-biggest-enemy-into-the-heart-of-our-ship-and-helped-her-when-she-got-hurt thing.

Finally, after the 16th shower in a row, he called it quits and pulled out his spare cloths.

_Hmm, I haven't worn my indigo and black cloths in a while, what's that bad smell on them? It could just be nothing considering I smell like a huge strawberry. _he thought as he pulled the shirt on over his pink and purple head.

The cloths were a bigger sleeve-less version of Kisshu's cloths without the ribbons. _Why is there ribbons on most of our cloths anyways? _Pai said to himself as Taruto walked into the bathroom with an extremely guilty look on his face.

"Pai..."

"Yes Taruto?"

"I couldn't find the bathroom before and I had to pee, and, well, I uh, I sort of used your spare cloths basket as a litter-box." Pai stiffened and slowly inhaled the foul stench on his cloths.

"Oh no. Oh no-no-nooooo..."

* * *

**Ichigo's House**

Ichigo was both mad and relieved at the same time. Relieved because her parents were at a New Years couple get together in Osaka and wouldn't be back for a week, and mad because as soon as she read the note they left for her Kisshu teleported to her house needing a place to stay for a while.

"Kish would you please just go-"

"Hey Koneko-chan," Kisshu interrupted, "I did help you earlier and now that Pai may hate for the rest of eternity I need a place to stay."

"Yes okay, but why HERE though?" Ichigowasgetting fed up with him.

"Well I did live here for a short amount of time as your kitten, so if you want I can still be your kitty-cat."

Withasmirkthat ended with a snarl of pain, Kisshu twisted and jerked in temporary agony until he regained his cat form.

"Kisshu?! How did you do that?" she asked in shock from witnessing his cat transformation.

_"Well, me and Tart found out that we could do that shortly after we regained out natural form. It hurts a bunch, but Pai thinks that's because we were born on a different planet and the animals that we had on Earth when we lived here where a lot different from now. You probably change easier because you've lived amongst your species for generations." _as he finished he started to give himself a cat bath in inappropriate places.

"Eww, Kisshu! That's just gross!"

_"You do it too-nyaa!" _

"Do not!"

_"Do too!"_

"I would never-" the two were cut off from their bickering as Masha started going crazy in the other room.

"Alien! Alien! Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima! Neko Alien! Neko Alien!!" the pink fuzz ball started to twirl in a circle and Ichigo cursed and got out her pendant.

"Shoot! That would probably be Pai. Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSIS!"

Kisshu watched Ichigo in her mew form run off to where-ever that fuzz ball was flying. After a few minuets he got bored of watching Ichigo's Mom's fish and after eating it he decided to go outside to the city again.

_"Were to go, were to go?" _Kisshu asked himself as a small jet black skinny cat watched him from the roof with a large burly brown tom. The two faced each other.

_"So Mudd, what would you like me to do about him?" _the black tom asked in a high pitched meow.

_"Well Saikano, Dagger-sama wants him dead, but you're the best one at what you do and so we need your skills here."_

_"That still doesn't tell me what I need to do." _Saikano hunched over and started coughing. Dagger looked anxiously over him.

_"Okay Saikano, you need to be close to him, let him get his guard down, make it look like you're his ally, and then when the time is right do whatever it takes to kill him, your preference at his death just make sure he doesn't survive-"_

_"I'm the best assassin out there Mudd. He won't survive to see the next snowfall, I'll make sure of that."_

_"A moon then?"_

_"Hai."_ the small sickly cat nodded.

"_I'll see you in a moon then brother." _the two touched noses like they did when small kittens, and then Saikano started after Kish to begin his favorite job. _You'll be dead soon Kish, _he thought with a laugh,_ and it won't be pretty either._

* * *

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Nekoation!"

Ichigo and Mint were the only two there today, and it was better that they were the only ones that Pai was embarrassed in front of, how he still remembered their gawking and laughter when they fist saw him with pink in his hair and the only available cloths on the ship on him; Kisshu's spare pants.

"Don't laugh at me!" He screamed as he dodged the two attacks,

"KUU RAI SEN!" the two mew easily dodged his electric attack and without thinking, Ichigo attacked again without remembering that it would turn him into a cat.

"Ribbon, STRAWBERRY NEKOATION!" the wave of the pink attack crashed onto Pai like a wave and with a silent scream he fell to the ground two storied below, groaning and jerking in the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life.

As Ichigo and Mint stared at him in horror as he let out an ear-splitting screech, Alto ran to the part of the park they were fighting in and transformed back into Ryou.

"Oi you two! He's turning into a cat, we can capture him while he's in pain and use him as a ransom against the aliens!!" Ryou shouted as Pai let out another shriek, this one more cat-like.

Ichigo didn't really like Pai, she found him the most scary of the aliens, but ever since she saw what it did to them, the pain, the accidents, all of that stuff, she felt a little bit uncomfortable as she Mint and Ryou dragged him to Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

**Wherever Kisshu is at the moment**

As Kisshu walked along the sidewalk, pondering on what was going on with the fight against his Koneko-chan and Pai, Saikano grinned from the shadows he was hiding in, and with a bone rattling cough that alerted Kish of his presence, he limped out to meet his next victim.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: (talking in a monotone) Oh, I made it a cliff-hanger sort of.**

**Kisshu: Darn it! Why are you so unhappy and depressed today?! And why won't you talk to me?!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Sigh, Please review while I hide in a dark corner of a room...**

**Kisshu: Seriously, what's wrong with you?**

**Booboo-nyaa: I'M MAD BECAUSE ICHIGO'S FALLING FOR YOU AND YOU LOVE HER AND SO YOU'LL NEVER LOVE THE FAN-GIRLS!!!!**

**Kisshu: Oh, sorry...Well if it makes you feel better I can hug you! ^^ *hugs Booboo***

**Booboo-nyaa: YAY!! Thanks Kisshy-kun! *goes back to her usual hyper self***

**Kisshu: Uh, you can still call me Kisshu.**

**Booboo-nyaa: Okay! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Nya no da

**Booboo-nyaa: Hi people I'm back to update^^ *whacks Kisshu upside the head...yet again***

**Kisshu: You know, I really don't care that you do that anymore.**

**Booboo-nyaa: Okay! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kisshu watched as the small tom limped out of the bushes. He was surprise that a small sickly looking cat like him had lasted this long out on the dangerous streets, with Dagger and his soldiers creeping down every ally.

Kish felt a stab of pity as the black cat hunched over and started coughing, every rib showed under his thin pelt but his amber eyes shone with bright excitement. Like a cat who had found a piece of easy prey to kill.

_"Hello. My name is Sei. What's your name-nyaa?"_ his meow was strangely high pitched for a tom of his age, he looked well over two years old...

_"Uhm... My name is Kish. Why are here-nya?"_

_"Do you want me to go? Because I'll go if you want**-*COUGH COUGH*!!!" **_Sei hunched over and his eyes glazed over slightly as another coughing fit overcame him.

_"No-nyaa!! You don't have to leave! You don't look like you could leave anyway, how about I take you back to my-err... My owner's place?" _Sei looked up at him with a startled look on his face.

_"You're a house cat?"_

_"Well, no I wasn't born a house cat but I found a human who will take care of me." _it's more or less the truth, Kisshu thought as his tail twitched. He thought he heard the strange tom meow 'Interesting, different than I expected,' but it could have just been the wind.

"_Well then-nyaa, let's get going." _Kish mewed uncertainly as he led the way back to Ichigo's.

_Wait, _he thought, _Is Ichigo's even safe now that she's fought Pai? What if he hurt her?! She'd never forgive me!!_

* * *

**Cafe Mew Mew Basement**

Pai slowly blinked open his eyes. The room in which he was in was not a familiar room, and it was more defined in his eyes than anything he had ever saw before. He could hear better too, which was saying something considering his normal large elfin ears could pick up nose much better than the normal human ear.

_Oww. My tail feels like it's been trampled on. _He complained silently as he stretched his furry for-arms out.

_Wait a minute, tail? I don't have a t...... _Pai looked at his body. His neko body. His fluffy thick-furred-grey-a-hint-of-purple neko body.

_"Oh. My. God... OKAY, WHOEVER THIS SICK JOKE THIS WAS FROM HAD BETTER PUT ME BACK INTO MY NATURAL STATE IN ABOUT 3.5 SECONDS BEFORE I KILL HIM OR HER-NYA!!! _Pai screeched as Ryou walked over to where he was trapped in a cat carrier with a gloating smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. One of the aliens trapped, in an unnatural body, and at our mercy." Ryou chuckled as Pai spat at him.

"Now now, I can be as they call it 'The good cop, or the bad cop' which do you prefer?" he said sarcastically.

_"Hmm, tough choice, how about the dead cop?!" _Pai snarled. Ryou just shook his head and grabbed Pai by the scruff of his neck.

_"Hey! What are you doing?!" _Pai hissed as he went limp.

"Oh, you know, just becoming the bad cop." with a murderous grin on his face, Ryou bashed neko Pai against the wall. The breath was knocked out of Pai in an instant, and before he could recover Ryou slammed the poor cat against a table with so many different types of sick looking instruments, that if you saw it you would have run away screaming bloody murder.

"Okay now talk alien! What is the position of your leader? How do you enter your dimension and planet? What are your main weaknesses? ANSWER!" Ryou screamed and waited for his prisoners answer.

_"Go to h-" _his croaking meow was interrupted as lettuce walked down the stairs with a turkey sandwich in hand.

"Shirogane-san, I brought you lunch, you haven't eaten in a while an- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!!!" she screamed the last part as she saw the limp kitty form of Pai being choked by Ryou.

"Oh yeah, Mint forget to tell you? We have a hostage now, Ichigo wasn't happy about it but I couldn't care less about her feelings at the moment."

"Shirogane that's just evil of you!! Let him go right now!!!" Ryou smirked at her screaming.

"And if I don't?" he snarled as he flung Pai at the wall next to him again. Pai slid to the floor and gasped out in pain as Ryou started to step on him.

Lettuce stared wide-eyed in horror at the battered young cat and with a rage burning in her blue eyes that nobody had ever seen before as she whipped out her pendant.

"MEW MEW LETTUCE, METAMORPHOSIS!!!!" Mew Lettuce stood there trembling with fear and rage. Fear for the slightly bloody Pai, rage at Ryou.

"Shirogane. I will ask you this once. Get. Off. Pai-san."

"No Lettuce, I know you're a kind person, but these aliens aren't people. They've hurt humans, they try to destroy our environment. They try to kill you five on a regular basis, they even killed my parents!!" Ryou's face became a mask of calm and sweetness, "Lettuce, please turn back to normal. I'm sure we can work something out so that Pai will remain our hostage but won't be harmed. I won't force you to stay when we kill them. Please Lettuce."

"You...You sicken me Ryou Shriogane. I would never, n-never agree to that. I don't know what I ever saw in you before but let me tell you, it's gone!"

Lettuce ran up to Ryou, and with a thwack she slapped him with all of her might across the face and grabbed Pai, who had watched the whole event half-conscious.

"I QUIT." and with that she de-transformed and ran back up the stairs and to her house without a backwards glance.

Ryou touched the red mark on his face and cursed with every dirty word he had ever heard in his entire life. _That's two who've left the team now...First Ichigo and now Lettuce._

* * *

**The aliens ship**

Taruto was in a state of panic. Kisshu was who-knows-where on Earth, and he once again felt for the play button on the projector screen. The message that was sent from Earth was from Cafe Mew Mew. When his small fingers felt the triangle that he knew was the one that played the video messages, he pressed it for the third time.

_Ryou's face appeared on the screen with a taunting sneer._

_"We have Pai right here right now, he has been turned into a cat and is being at our mercy. If you want him back with you alive and unharmed, bring all of the Mew Aqua you have with you to Cafe Mew Mew and go back to your own filthy planet. If you do not meet these standards within a week, Pai will have a few less limbs than you last remember."_

It was better that Taruto couldn't see the actual message, it was good that he didn't see Ryou holding Pai by his tail the whole time he was talking.

"Ahhhh! That's it I'm going back to Earth to find Kisshu!" Taruto teleported to the roof of a house, and with a few jerks of pain he was running on four legs back to where he thought he caught on to Kish's scent.

Without thinking he accidentally ran right into another cat that was about his small size.

_"Ouch, sorry about that nya no da." _the new cat meowed.

_"My name is Toraneko nya no da, what's your name?" _this kitten had a hyper way of speaking and the 'nya no da's' confirmed what Taruto was thinking.

_"Hey, do you know a hyper blond name Pudding-nyaa?"_

_"Sure do nya no da! Pudding is my owner nya no da!"_

_"Excelent."_

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, I hope you liked it, update soon~nyaa!^^**

**Toraneko: Hey, where's Kisshu-oniichan nya no da?**

**Booboo-nyaa: If people review, you shall find out.**


	12. Chapter 11: Oh great, NOT!

**Booboo-nyaa: Hi people, got a new chapter here for ya!**

**Kisshu: Finally! *whacks Boo upside the head***

**Booboo-nyaa: HEY! I'm the only one who gets to whack people here!!**

**Kisshu: Says who?**

**Booboo-nyaa: *growls* Says the author who has authority over you! *makes a giant feather duster tickle Kisshu***

**Kisshu: HA HA HA! _STOP_, HA HA HA, _THAT_, HA, _RIGHT NOW!!!!_**

**Booboo-nyaa: Sure.**

**Kisshu: For such a sweet person you sure are evil.**

**Booboo-nyaa: I never had to be nice in the first place.**

**Kisshu: Yeah whatever, enjoy the chapter. *goes off and mumbles about character rights***

* * *

"TARU-TARU NA NO DA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pudding squeled as she hugged the small brown kitten.

_"Can't...Breath...Toraneko....help....nyan...." _Tart gasped as Pudding crushed him with a giant hug. Toraneko mewed at his loving owner and Pudding put Taruto down.

_"Thanks-nyaa, I owe you one." _he layedtherepanting as his throbbing broken ribs slowelystopped aching. Tatuto'sblind gaze met Pudding's and with a sharp spasm he was his normal self again.

Tart braced himself for another bone-crushing hug, but Pudding's gasp of shock made him face her.

"Taru-taru na no da....What happened to you?!" she yelled as she forced him to sit down on the lawn.

"What? Oh, you mean the scar and my ribs?" Taruto asked as he heard her running and plastering a bunch of sticky Earth things on his vivid red scar.

"You broke your ribs too na no da?!"

"Yeah but quit sticking suff on me! I'm fine!"

"What happened na no da?" Pudding asked as he started ripping the band-aids off. At the 14th band-aid he told her what happened, starting at Kisshu's nekoation and not leaving a thing out.

* * *

**Lettuce's room**

Pai groaned as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. The first thing he noticed is that he was on the green mew's bed, the second was that he was back to normal, and the third was he was covered with cuts and bruises.

"Pai-san, are you all right?" Lettuce asked as she started to put bandages on the biggest of the cuts.

"No I am not alright!" Pai snapped as he tried to get up, and then fell back down as he started bleeding more.

"Pai-san! You have to stay still or else you'll make yourself worse! Just try and relax, please?" Pai grumbled but stayed still.

After a while curiosity overtook annoyance and he faced Lettuce.

"Mew lettuce, why did you save me?" Lettuce looked up startled at the question.

"I couldn't just let Shirogane-baka torture you. You're a good person Pai-san, and you're just fighting us to save your people."

"Wakarimasen.(I don't understand.)" Paisaid with a frown and then he noticed a black collar on his neck.

"Oi, what's this?"

"Oh....you noticed that.....GOMINASAI! GOMINASAI! GOMINASAI PAI-SAN!! I tried to get it off, I honestly did my best, and, uh, well, I'm so sorry!!" Lettuce shouted in a rush.

"Hey! Slow down, I have no idea what you're talking about. Why is this thing on me anyway?" Paiasked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well Pai-san, when Shirogane had you trapped in the basement he was bored and was watching InuYasha and an idea came to his head, and, he, well.....that collar has a circuit in it that makes the wearer obey voice commands of a certain person."

"Darn it! So now if that blond guy says certain commands I have to follow them?!" Pai shouted as Lettuce flinched beside him.

"Well, no...You see Pai-san, I tried to break it and take it off but it wouldn't come off and all I did was reset it. And, well....I was the first person to talk after I reset it so it sort of....only responds to me, gominasai Pai-san!" Lettuce looked down as Pai processed the information in his head.

Paistared at her with a blank face, his deep purple eyes were the only thing that gave away his fury.

"Mew lettuce?"

"Y-you can just c-c-call me Lettuce." she stuttered

"Lettuce, what words am I forced to obey if you say and repeat them?" he asked in a blank monotone, it was even more scary than if he was yelling.

"Well Pai-san, I-I'll just write them down." Lettuce took a pen and paper from the drawer next to the bed and write down the words 'sit', 'stay', 'follow', 'hurt', and 'quiet'. Pai stared at the list for what seemed like and eternity before slowly ripping the paper into tiny little pieces and dropping them in the floor.

"That's just perfect. THAT. JUST MADE. MY. DAY." Pai shouted sarcastically as he tried to get up again.

"No Pai-san! SIT!" Pai plopped back on the bed as a burst of red leaked out of the cuts that weren't covered up.

Lettuce covered her mouth as Pai glared up at her.

"This is going to be a loooooooong day, isn't it?"

* * *

**Ichigo's house**

Ichigo was crouched on her bed waiting for Kisshu to go to his food bowl, and when he entered cautiously, she sprang, grabbing him, and shoved a black collar on him.

_"Hey Koneko-chan! Boy, you sure are affectionatetoday, you never pounce on me! What's with the collar anyway?" _Kisshu asked as Ichigo got up and noticed Sei padding in behind him.

"Hmm? Oh, that's just a little something Shirogane made that I took before a quit."

_"You quit Tokyo Mew Mew?" _Kish meowed

"Yep. Hey Kisshu, who's your friend?" Ichigo crouched besides Sei and he hissed as his fur rose.

_"Kish, the humans right beside me! What do I do?!" _Sei hissed as Kisshu suppressed a meow of laughter.

_"Sei she won't hurt you, Oi Ichigo, can you turn into a cat so Sei might be more comfortable?" _Ichigonodded and with a grimace, she kissed Kisshu.

**Poof**

Neko Ichigo stared at the shocked Sei as Kisshu turned back into his cat form before Sei would notice his alien one.

_"You can turn into a cat?! How is that possible?" _Sei's ears layed flat against his head as he started coughing.

_"Yes, me and Kisshu can both turn into cats."_

Sei looked at Kish with an appalled expression.

_"You can turn into a human too?"_

_"No, I'm not human." _Kisshu said darkly.

_"Well then what are you?! You and that other brown kitten fight with moves and ways impossible to cats, and humans that turn into cats? It's impossible! And th-" _Sei was interrupted by Kish.

_"Brown kitten? How do you know about Taruto?" _Kisshu froze as the pawsteps of memory raced through his mind. Dagger had said that Taruto fought Kimi and a cat named Saikano, this cat, though he was sickly looking and frail, had an agile, killer look to his movements, he tried to get close to him unguarded. Now that Kish thought about it he even smelled like Dagger and the others.

_"Ichigo look out!" _Ichigo jumped out of the way, her bell ringing, as Saikano's claws tore the bed covers where she had been a second ago.

_"So, you figured out I worked for Dagger-sama. How smart of you considering I brought a patrol of soldiers with me to finish you off!" _Ichigo and Kish froze as the scent of many cats hit the roof of their mouths. Through the windows of her room, cat after cat climbed through, at least seven of them, all with rippling muscles and a hunger for battle.

_"Say goodby wierdos, ATTACK! KILL THEM BOTH!!"_

**Booboo-nyaa: Ohhhhh! A cliff-hanger!**

**Kisshu: No! You can't end the chapter yet! I need to know what happed!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Review if you want to know what happenes.**

**Kisshu: REVIEW!!!**

**Pai: Yeah, review so I can get this collar off!**

**Lettuce: SIT!**

**Pai: Ahh! *sits***

* * *


	13. Chapter 12: Stolen

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, you've all been asking for it,so here you go! THE NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

**Kisshu: Whoo-hoo!**

**Ichigo: SIT!**

**Kisshu: WHA?! *sits***

**Pudding: Enjoy na no da!**

"So Taru-Taru na no da, you need to find Pai now?" Pudding asked as Taruto finished telling her about all that happened.

"Yep, sure do. I actally hoped that you might help me."

"Sure na no da! Lettuce-oneechan took him with her and quit Tokyo Mew Mew na no da! Shirogane-baka hurt Pai real bad too and-" Taruto jumped up, his neko ears and tail out and bristling.

"HE GOT HURT?! What are we waiting for then?! Lets go!!"

Taruto started running and Pudding followed untill he ran into a wall. With a grunt he started walking slowly with his hands out in front of him, and then he tripped over a large branch on the sidewalk.

"Ouch! Darn it I sooooooo hate being blind!"

"BLIND NA NO DA?! TARU-TARU IS BLIND NA NO DA?!!!?!" Pudding shrieked as she started to wave her hand over his clouded eyes.

"Stop screaming! Yeah I'm blind. Big deal. You lead the way." Tart mumbled as Pudding grabbed his hand and led the way to Lettuce's house.

..........................

"Lettuce-oneechan!" Pudding yelled as she knocked on the door. Lettuce opened it a crack and then dragged them both in quickly.

"Gominasai Pudding-san and Taruto-san, I'm afraid that it was Shirogane coming for Pai." Taruto sniffed the air and his ears twitched.

"Speaking of Pai, where is he? I smell him and hear him." Lettuce was about to answer when Pai came limping into the room.

"I'm right here Tart."

"PAI!" Tartuto started running until he tripped on a book. With a groan he sat up, hugging his chest tightly.

"Man, I with these stupid ribs would just heal already!"

"That's not going to happen if you don't rest Taruto, why aren't you on the ship doing that anyway?" Pai asked with narrowed eyes.

"Pai-san, he's just a little boy. He was probably worried about you, and if he's blind and all alone, well.... he's better off here with you. You need your rest too Pai-san."

Pai was about to argue, then he thought better of it. She could just say sit or stay anyway.

* * *

**Ichigo's house**

_"Run Koneko-chan! I'll hold them off!"_Kisshu yowled as the cats attacked, Ichigo just shook her head and started clawing at the tom closest to her.

_"I'm not running Kish! I can't with a broken ankle anyway!" _Ichigo wouldn't admit it, but she couldn't leave Kisshu by himself, she was starting to care for him too much for that.

_"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Kisshu-oniichan!! I'm coming to help you nyaa no da!!" _a blur of orange ran through the window as Toraneko fought with them.

_"Get out of here Toraneko!" _Kisshuhissed as he battered at the belly of a black and white she-cat.

As she fled the house bleeding, he turned and found Saikano stalking behind Ichigo, and he was about to pounce.

_"Not my Koneko-chan you-!!" _Kish flung himself in-between Saikano and Ichigo, and with a caterwaul of rage, he pounced on the small cat, and bit down on his throat, tearing and ripping.

Muzzle soaked with blood, Kisshu flung himself back at the other cats, who Toraneko had distracted long enough for him to have killed Saikano.

Ichigo stared stunned at the dead tom, and didn't notice a large tom crouched in the shadows.

Kisshu spun around at the sound of a pained screech. Mudd had Ichigo by the scruff of her neck and was dragging her along with him.

_"Fall Back!"_

Mudd's meow was muffled by Ichigo's black fur. All of the cats fighting stopped attacking Kisshu and Toranako, and while one stopped for a second and grabbed Saikano's bloody body, they all jumped out the window.

The last thing Kisshu saw was Ichigo being dragged away by Mudd, her pink eyes terrified.

_"No...."_Kisshu whispered.

_"No, no no NO! NOOOO! **ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

* * *

**Pudding's House**

_"Tell me again please, why are we at the yellow mew's house?" _Pai asked in his neko form.

"Because Pai-san, it's bigger than my house and all of Pudding-san's siblings are at her little sister's sensei's house for the next week. Lettuce said quietly as she rubbed Pai's head.

Pai's deep purr was cut off short as he realized he was being petted.

_"Dont' pet me! It's..... I just don't like it-nyaa!" _Pai hissed as he moved to the other side of the couch.

_"Hey Pai, you really don't know what you're missing!" _Tart purred as Pudding scratched his head. Pudding looked troubled as she stared out the window.

"Is there something wrong Pudding?" Lettuce asked as she sat down beside her.

"Toraneko hasn't come back home yet na no da. He _always _comes back before dark. Pudding is worried about him na no da." Pudding whispered softly. Her lower lip trembled.

"It's okay Pudding-san, he'll be back soon enough.

_"Hey," _Taruto yawned, _"How much longer do we have to stay in neko form?" _

_"Until we're sure that the mew's leader isn't coming for us, it'll be easier to hide in cat form." _Pai said with a wide yawn. With a slight grimace he limped back over to Lettuce and curled up on her lap. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked it there. He was getting cold and laying there was making him feel warmer.

_It's a good thing cats can't blush. _He thought as he started falling asleep.

A furious hiss woke him up, as something started scratching at the door. Pudding quickly got up and opened it and Kisshu and Toraneko burst through the door, Kisshu in cat form. And they were both covered in fresh scratches.

"Toranako na no da!"

_"Pudding-chan nya no da!!" _Pudding hugged her cat as everyone elso gathered around Kisshu.

Kisshu jerked around and with a hiss, his normal self stood up and glared at everyone.

"Okay, those ally-cats from that old cat named Dagger's army broke into Ichigo's house about 20 min. ago, and me and Toraneko were fighting them off. They ran away, but they took Koneko-chan with them. I need all of you to help me catch those bast-" Lettuce covered Pudding's ears. "-And get Ichigo back. Any questions?"

They all looked at each other and Pai stood up his neko ears layed flat on his head.

_"Kisshu, I know it is of the uttermost importance to you to get Ichigo back safely, but what about the rest of us? We can't fight an army alone, especially with me and Taruto injured."_Kisshu noticed that he was covered in bandages.

"I know what we can do." Lettuce spoke out for the first time.

"We can get Mint-san and Zakuro-san to help us, and Kisshu-san, you can gather up as many cats that aren't in this army of evil cats, and then we can fight our way to Ichigo." the others stared at her.

_"Could work...It could work..." _Pai meowed under his breath.

"Pai, mortality rate for the opposing side." Kisshu said blankly.

_"If we can get enough help, I'd say around a 78.8943% chance of getting Ichigo back."_

"That'll have to do I guess." Kisshu stared out the window, loss and regret in his golden eyes.

* * *

**  
Booboo-nyaa: Review please.**


	14. Chapter 13: Plans Part 1

**Booboo-nyaa: Yay! I'm here to update, after a LOOOOOOOONG day of school. ^^**

**Kisshu: READ DARN IT!! READ SO I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO KONEKO-CHAN!!!!!!!**

****

Booboo-nyaa: Yeah, please read while I reset that collar of his.....Here we go, SIT BOY!

Kisshu: *sits down and glares at Booboo*

Kisshu: Why you little-

Booboo-nyaa: QUIET BOY!!

Kisshu: *shuts up*

* * *

"You have honestly got to be kidding me." Ryou said as Lettuce, Pudding, Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu stood in front of him in the basement of Cafe Mew Mew.

"You really think that I would HELP all of you, after you baka aliens tried to destroy Earth, and Lettuce you quit and slapped me, and Pudding, Uh, Broke the main window when doing a Tarzan impersonation?!" Pudding stuck her tounge out.

"Yes Shirogane. We need your help in neko form as Alto to gather up an army of our own to help overthrow Dagger." Pai said as Ryou glared at him.

"Okay, you're not even MAD at me for hurting you? And why is it so important for me to help you?" Ryou asked questioning Pai's patience.

"Okay earthling, one- I am furious at you for holding me captive and abusing me, and two- we need your help because-" Pai was shouldered back by Kisshu as he glared face to face at Ryou.

"Because they have Ichigo."

* * *

**With Mint and Zakuro.....An hour later........**

"ARE YOU INSANE?!!!?!!!" Mint screamed at Ryou, coming close to bursting his eardrum.

Zakuro just stood there nodding at the new information of Ichigo's cat-napping, and she didn't flinch for a second when she heard about what was being asked of them.

"Minto, I'm not insane so quit trying to make me deaf." Ryou sighed as he rubbed his ear.

"Okay, so maybe you're not insane, but seriously, why can't we just deal with these strays as human? You know, take a machine gun out there and blow them all to pieces." Toraneko and Tart looked like they were about to hurl at the thought of that.

"Sigh, because Minto, they're under protection of the Japanese humane society."

"Nani?"

"WHAT?!"

"!?"

"Crap na no da!"

".....Uh, what's a Japanese human...social...flidgy-ma-gig?" Tart questioned and Pai whacked him upside the head muttering 'baka' under his breath.

"Yes. The humane society had been tracking them for years. It's a scientific breakthrough to them that cats can build an interlinked society, a neko empire. Any human who so much as throws something at them would be arrested, prosecuted, and sent into jail for a minimum of three years. Not to mention a very long interrogation." Ryou paused for breath.

"That's why we have to do this as animals."

"Yes Shirogane-san, but how can Pudding, Minto, and I help?" Zakuro asked with one eyebrow raised. Ryou looked down, his blue eyes clouded with the burden he was about to ask of them.

"I have the experiments done already. You will help as a monkey, bird, and wolf." They all looked solemnly at each other and nodded.

"Okay na no da....but what about you Shirogane-oniichan?" Pudding asked in a small voice.

"I'm going as Alto, and I'm leaving Ryou Shirogane behind me forever."

* * *

**With Ichigo..............**

_"Uhhhhhhggggg... what happened?" _Ichigo meowed shakily as she woke up. She was in an unfamiliar shabby room at night, though she had no problem seeing as a cat. She looked around and realized that she was in the old abandoned house at the edge of the woods in the suburban are of Tokyo. Thin moonlight beamed down from cracks in the wall and roof, and she realized that she was not alone.

The ragged room was full of she-cats. Some wailing terrified, others crouched protectively over small bundles. With a sickening jolt Ichigo realized they were underfed kittens.

_"W-What's going on?"_Ichigo asked shaking. A slender light grey tabby limped over to where Ichigo was sitting.

_"We're here to be forced mates for the soldiers of Dagger's army, and for the unlucky ones, more than one soldier." _she mewed quietly as a brown she cat jerked up and wailed.

_"THEY'RE GONE!!!! GONE-NYAAAAAAA!!!!"_ she sobbed as she bent over her dead litter.

_"You see, if we or anyone in our family did something to upset Dagger's empire, they find she-cats like us and force us to bear their kits. Most of the kittens don't make it, but those who do are trained to be merciless killers, and they have to kill their mothers." _

_"That's terrible!!" _Ichigo shrieked.

_"It is-nyaa." _the tabby agreed.

_"What's your name? Mine's Ichigo-nya." _

_"Ichigo, that's a nice name, Suturoberri. My name is Shinju. So what did you do to get here?" _Ichigo looked at Shinju with a thoughtfull expression on her pink eyes.

_"My uh...mate-" _she was going to kill Kisshu for that one, _"Well, we were attacked and he killed a small cat named Saikano." _Shinju gasped, her green eyes wide with horror.

_"Your mate.....that's impossible.....Saikano never did.....Oh great spirits above!"_

_"What?! What is it Shin-san?!" _Ichigo meowed frightened, scared of the answer.

_"Saikano was Dagger's own son...And a valuable assassin...You're probably going to be tortured...And forced to be Mudd's mate, and bear his kits..."_

_Oh God help me! _Ichigo thought just as the cats all shrank back to the wall as a burly brown tom stalked into the room.

_Kisshu, help me!_

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Mwahahaha! I'm so evil aren't I? **

**Kisshu: ....!! *too shocked to speak***

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, I hope you liked it and if you want another chapter soon, I NEED TEN REVIEWS!!!!**

**Kisshu: REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Plans part 2

**Booboo-nyaa: Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuun....It's here...The new chapter....But will everything be okay after this?... Or will it be a whole lot worse....?**

**Kisshu: OH IT BETTER BE OKAY AFTER THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: *whacks him upside the head***

**Kisshu: ........ :(**

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, as always, enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone at Cafe Mew Mew stared at Ryou as he shifted back into his neko form.

_"Well? What are you all staring at? Don't you all have something better to do?!" _Ryou asked. Lettuce looked at the grey kitten for a long time.

"I got a question." Taruto said as the others stared at him. He looked down and his brown neko ears and tail popped out

"Go on." Pai encouraged.

"Well, what happensafter this all blows over? After this what about all of us? We can't still fight and be enemies after an allegiance like this, can we?"

"I actually had an idea about that." Kisshu said monotonously in a corner of the basement.

With a slight smirk on his face he walked over to the others.

_"Nani? What is it?" _Ryou asked.

"It's so obvious, I can't believe that Pai didn't think of it before." Pai growled but motioned for him to continue.

"We act together after this, to find the rest of the Mew Aqua, and use it to save my home planet. Bing, bang, boom, easy."

"Well darn, I should have thought of that MONTHS ago!" Pai complained as Lettuce smiled at him.

"Okay, but we still have the problem of allies." Zakuro reminded them. Kisshu just nodded and spoke again.

"Okay, Pudding, Mint, and Purple-one-who's-name-I-don't-know," He began,

"Zakuro"

"Okay then, you three go gather as many of your kind as you can find, beg them if you have to. Pai, you go create as many chimera animas out of raw material as you can. DO NOT use Earth animals. Taruto, you go home real quick and tell everyone about our plan for peace and survival, and bring someone back if you can. Humans and cats won't be able to catch us, and Shirogane-"

_"I am only Alto now." _Alto meowed quietly.

"Okay quit interrupting me! Alto go gather as many cats as you can. House cat, ally-cat, cats of Dagger's army who wish to be free, find them and get them on our side. Lettuce and Akasaka-san, you stay here and keep watch. Treat any injured animals of our army. That's all, any questions?" they all looked at him and Pudding raised her hand.

"Monkey-girl?"

"What's our army's name na no da?"

Kisshu stopped and thought for a moment, and an image of his lovely Koneko-chan filled his mind.

"We are..... the army of Neko Kisshu-nyaa. And our purpose it to get Ichigo back and to keep peace within the animal kingdom of Japan."

Tart yawned and muttered something about 'Over dramatic'.

* * *

**With Taruto 8 min. later.......**

Taruto now hated Kisshu. Not only did he face an angry mob for coming here without news of conquering Earth, but he got one of his almost healed ribs re-broke before he could explain what happened. Now he was getting ready to ask his best friend to come back to Earth.

With a deep breath he knocked on the door of his house.

"Yo? Who's there?" a timid voice asked. As Tart heard the boy come out he heard a gasp.

"Taruto! What are you doing here?! It's been forever! I thought you'd forgotten about your favorite cousin!" the slightly taller boy hugged him and Taruto could imagine his soft baby bluish purple ruffled hair and lime green eyes.

"Yeah, it's been forever Kohi, and before you ask or find out; I am blind and no more hugging, the angry mob re-broke one of my ribs."

"That's terrible!" Kohi shouted, then he was silent for a minute.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"I need you to help me back at Earth, Kisshu's girl-friend got captured by the cats who did this to me, so we apparently HAVE to go rescue her."

"Okay!.....By the way, how's my oniichan?" Kohi asked as he prepared to teleport.

"Pai's doing good, well, he got hurt a little while back but he's good now. Hey, did I ever mention that me, him, and Kish can turn into cats?"

"What's a cat?...." Tart could almost see his blank face.

"Great. You've got a looooooot to learn."

* * *

**With Pudding Mint and Zakuro**

Each of the girls stared at themselves in a mirror.

Pudding, now a cute orange golden lion tamerin monkey,

Mint, a small ultramarine lorikett,

And Zakuro, a tall grey/purple North American wolf.

Alto had told them were to go, and it had almost been 10 minutes.

Keiichiro had asked him several times if he really wanted to live this way for the rest of his life, and each time Alto meowed the words that Keiichiro knew to be (thanks from a translation from Pai)

_"I told you, I need to be this way for the fight, and I can't go as human, and this....This is the punishment I deserve for making this happen in the first place. None of this would have happened if I never continued my father's Mew Project."_

The clock ticked the tenth minute, and Alto twitched, his human instincts told him to change back...But with a jerk and yowl he fought to retain his cat form. Finaly after 12 seconds he shuddered, and lost the ability to ever change back into a human again.

Ryou Shirogane would never exist again.

* * *

**With Ichigo.....**

Ichigo shrank back terrified as Mudd padded into the room. Shinju took a defensive position in front of her.

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mate of the cat who took my brother away from me. And who's the pretty grey cat in front of her?"_ Mudd growled.

_"My name is Shinju. Sister of the Momowho died and her kit joined Ichigo's mate. Your enemy Toraneko is my nephew. That's why I'm here."_

_"Hmm. That little punk gave me trouble, but don't worry. You'll get punished later. Right now I'm here for you."_he flicked his brown tabby tail at Ichigo.

"_Don't you dare!"_she hissed at him. Mudd only let out a mrrr of laughter.

_"Fiesty are you? I like that in a she-cat."_he darted past Shinju and pounced on the terrified Ichigo.

_"You like fiesty eh? THEN GET A LOAD OF ME!!" _Shinju jumped on Mudd and knocked him backwards, the whole time she was scratching at his unprotected belly.

With a yowl of fury Mudd shoved her off. With a murderous glare he pinned her down to the floor.

_"Well then, I guess I'll just have to screw you first, witch!" _he pulled Shinju back into the door way and into a separate room, and the last thing Ichigo saw was her mouthing the words 'save yourself'.

_How can I save myself? Or anyone else for that matter?_

As Ichigo looked out the window with it's two cats guarding it, she thought she saw something strange. They were dragging themselves off. No wait... Kisshu was dragging them off!

_"Kisshu! Over here! Kisshu!" _Ichigo yowled. Kisshu looked over at her with his trademark smirk, and he lept in followed by Tart, Pai, and many more cats.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, I hope you liked it! It took me _forever_ to get my computar to update!**

**Kisshu: REVIEW. NOW. OR ELSE....**


	16. Chapter 16: Death is near

**Booboo-nyaa: I am out of things to say today. But I will let you know now. The end. Is. Near....**

**Kisshu: Huh?**

**Booboo-nyaa: Enjoy the chapter, it could be your last to read with a certain character in it.**

**Kisshu: Wha-?! What do you mean by that?**

**Booboo-nyaa: Read the chapter Kisshu......**

Keiichiro was starting to get a little worried about the small blue-purple haired alien who was Pai's little brother.

When Taruto had brought him here, he had told Kohi everything about his current mission he needed to know, but he didn't warn Keiichiro about Kohi's one little problem.

He got hyper really easily. And he ate a large abundance of sugar from cakes at the cafe.

At first nothing had happened. Then the little boy was at the computer typing and keying in information at a mile a minute.

"Kohi-san, could you try not to break the computer?" Keiichiro asked in a polite voice.

"I'm-not-trying-to-break-the-computer---I-just-have-to-override-the-information-and-security-cameras-from-the-humane-society-people's-files-on-that-cat-Dagger's-empire-so-Oniichan-and-the-others-can-use-their-normal-forms-to-fight-and-not-get-caught." Kohi shouted in a hyper squeaky rush. After a flurry of typing there was a ping, and the kid spun around smiling.

"Override-complete! Enemies-computer's-have-been-disabled-and-I-need-more-sugar-and-CAFFEINE!!!!!!" Kohi started running in a circle, his messy hair flying, his bright green eyes wide with excitement.

* * *

**With Kisshu and the others....**

Kisshu's army of cat's, two wolves, 15 monkeys, and a bunch of birds stared at the room in which they were crammed into. After a moment of silence, Kisshu started issuing orders in a military type of voice.

_"Pudding and monkeys, go get these she-cats somewhere safe, don't blow our cover, stay hidden and quiet!" _

_"Hai na no da!"_ the monkeys shouted as they started leading the terrified and abused female cats out.

_"Zakuro and other wolf who wants to eat me, search for spy's and figure out where the main army's at. We want to go fight them on OUR conditions, not them finding us and attacking from there."_

Zakuro nodded, she and the wolf she bailed out from the local zoo ran out with their noses to the ground sniffing.

_"Minto, take to the sky's with your fellow annoying birds!"_Kisshu hissed as Mint pecked him on the head, but she and the birds flew out.

_"My cats, follow the wolves, I'll be there in a minute." _the neko's ran out after the wolves and Kisshu faced Ichigo.

_"Oh Koneko-chan..." _he breathed a sigh of relief and pressed his greenish pelt against her own black fur. Ichigo didn't push him away.

_"Kisshu....I was so scared that I was going to end up like them...He almost got me but- Shinju!! Kisshu we've got to help her now!!!" _Kish looked startled at her as she ran towards the room a little ways off.

_"Kisshu, Mudd's going to mate with her if we don't hurry!" _Kisshu grasped to meaning of the situation, and ran after her and burst through the door, claws out and ready to fight.

* * *

**With Ryou...Uh, I mean Alto**

Alto was at the head of the cats following Zakuro and the male wolf, Tetsuya.

All Alto could think about right now was the battle to come, and about how when someone died, it would be all his fault.

_Maybe I shouldn't have continued father's mew project. Maybe their death's was a sign that it was supposed to stop there. None of this would have happened if I never continued it.... _Alto's thoughts continued to be filled with negativity as the wolves stopped in front of a large tunnel, hidden under layers of moss and lichen under a giant oak tree.

_"Is this it Zakuro?" _Alto asked as he padded up next to the two wolves.

_"Yes Alto, can't you smell it? The scent of cat, strong, male, and ready for a fight?" _Tetsuya questioned with a growl. He had been behind the bars of his area at the zoo for too long. And he was ready for some action.

Alto inhaled and sure enough, he smelled it. With a growl building up in his chest he padded in front of the line of cats and Wolf, and with a savage battle cry he bolted down into the tunnel, with the cats following him every paw-step of the way.

* * *

**With Kisshu and Ichigo in the room....**

_"Get your dirty paws off Shinju!!" _Ichigo yowled. Mudd just calmly got off of the bloody she-cat, who looked wildly in desperation at Ichigo and Kisshu.

_"Ichigo! No! J-just save yourselves!! GO!" _she shrieked at them, as Mudd whipped around and knocked her into a wall.

_"Shinju!!" _Ichigo ran to the bleeding cat, and started nudging her grey fur to get up. Kisshu took the opportunity of Mudd distracted to attack.

Kisshu knocked Mudd off balance and sent him reeling off to the side, blood welling out of a scratch on his ear. With a snarl Mudd recovered and leaped onto Kisshu, tearing at his dark green fur while Kisshu was trying his hardest to bite Mudd's tail off. With a shriek he shoved Mudd off only to have him pound on his head with his large sharpened claws, and blood poured freely from his scalp.

_"KISSHU!!!! Get off him you-"_Ichigo Never finished the sentence.

With her broken ankle held out at an awkward angle, she sprang for Mudd's throatwith the intent of ripping it off of his body. Poor Ichigo, she never had a chance.

Mudd had turned his head enough to see her coming, and with a growl he kicked Kisshu off and counter-leaped at Ichigo, and with his talon like claws he ripped a ragged but deep wound on her neck.

Ichigo's pink eyes glazed over and she collapsed. The last thing Kisshu heard from her was the small meow,

_"G-g-gominasai Kisshu-kun. I-I...I love you..." _Ichigo coughed up blood, and with a sickening choking motion, she collapsed. To never get up again.

Kisshu stared blankly at his koneko-chan. With eyes that were getting wide with shock, he nudged the blood-stained fur on her body, and screamed.

It was a tortured sound, the sound of a burning man at stake being speared over and over with a thousand knives. It was his anguish.

_"Pity, she was a pretty cat. Don't you think?" _Mudd mocked with fake sympathy.

Kisshu turned around, his eyes literally glowing with his hatred.

_"Damn you....Damn you to the deepest pit of Hell where you belong.........No wait, don't damn you" _Kisshu's kitty face contorted into the crazed look of a psychopathic killer.

_"I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!!!!!" _he screeched, with one of his Dragon Swords in his mouth he laughed maniacally and lunged for Mudd.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Now do you know what I was talking about earlier?**

**Kisshu: I hate you... You sick Ichigo killer....You couldn't have just killed the tree-hugger?**

**Booboo-nyaa: No, I'll do that later. And to all of you people reading, I need a bunch of reviews to update, and probably a death threat or two before I continue the story.**


	17. Chapter 17: Ambush

**_Booboo-nyaa: _**

**Hello to all of you Tokyo Mew Mew fans, sorry I haven't updated as soon as I wanted to. I was sort of depressed for a while there because the REAL Booboo-nyaa, (my special kitty with a brain disease called ****Cerebellar Hypoplasia)died. So I wasn't thinking about updating the story. Heck I forgot about the story. And the reason I asked for death threats to update is so that I would have some motivation to update and not just sit there and abandon the fanfic. Death threats, in my opinion, are the only way to make me update when I don't want to. It shows me that I'm not just updating because I feel like it, I'm updating because there are people actually reading the stuff. (P.S. I might be a bit more serious when writing from now on....or maybe not. I don't know.....)**

**Kisshu: WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OVER-DRAMATIC PERSONAL LIFE, ALL WE WANT IS ICHIGO BACK ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Hey! Don't you think that screaming at the author is a bad move?**

**Kisshu: NO YOU LAZY BUTT!!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: *blinks* Oh....That does it for you mister, AWAY WITH YOU KISSHU!!! *uses magical power of the author to make Kish poof away from this section of the chapter***

**Booboo-nyaa: Haha, okay, enjoy the chapter people, Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

As Alto rushed by the paths of the labyrinth of tunnels, he felt a wave of unease.

_Something happened...What? _Alto just shook his head, it was probably from being underground surrounded by rock and dirt.

He continued to run in front, sounding the battle cry, with the wolves and the other cats right on his heels following him.

_"Oi, Zakuro, do you think they're hiding or something?" _Alto panted as he ran further into the darkness.

_"I don't know, but I have an uneasy feeling about this place." _Zakuro growled.

_Wait a minute, why are there no cats attacking from Dagger's army? I smell them, but I can't see them. I can barely see my own two paws in front of me--wait... Oh crap.....IT'S AN AMBUSH!!_

_"STOP RUNNING, WE'VE BEEN SET UP FOR AN AMBUSH!!!" _Alto yowled while the others stopped in their tracks.

_"Very good young one, for figuring it out so fast, but unfortunately, you're still too late." _Dagger slowly walked out into a patch on moonlight from a crack in the ground above them. His old neko face was twisted into a evil grin.

_"ATTACK!!" _Alto spun around in the darkness in horror. Every crack and tunnel in the rocks were filled with battle ready cats, that were not hiding, but just waiting for the signal to attack. And the signal had come.

_"Fall back! Don't attack! Repeat: DO NOT ATTACK AND FALL BACK! If we stay here we'll only be trapped!!" _but Alto's words were lost under the roar of fighting animals.

With a snarl Alto leaped into the throng of fighting cats and joined in on the battle.

.........................

Pai hissed deeply at the cats in front of him, they were the enemy. And Pai had been an important thing about what to do to the enemy in a time like this...Kill.

He wished the roof to the tunnel was higher up, there was barely enough room for the wolves to stand up strait, much less a tall alien teenager. So for now, he had to fight as a neko.

But he still had his fan.

With the handle to his weapon in his mouth, he blasted back the enemy cats in front of him, and started aiming; with the intention of killing. _It's a good thing cats have better night vision than humans and us._

_"Kuu Rai Sen!!" _seven cats from Dagger's army went flying across the tunnel, taking some of the other enemy cats with them. With a sickening thud they all hit a wall and slumped to the ground, not getting up.

Several cats tried to jump him, but he just teleported behind them and brought his fan down on them, snapping their necks.

Rage and blood-lust where starting to take Pai over, it was a familiar sensation that often happened to warriors on his home planet when training. It just helped him be a better warrior.

Taking carefull aim at a tunnel that Tetsuya and some of their cats had backed up the enemy cats into, he fired with one of his most powerful attacks.

_"Kuu Rai Sen Puu Jin!!!" _the attack soared over the heads of the cats and hit the ceiling.

_"Oi, baka! You missed me!" _one of the cats jeered, it was the foul tempered she-cat Kimi.

_"Oh really? Did I?" _Pai meowed in question, and as Kimi was about to reply, the tunnel caved in, crushing all of the cats in that tunnel.

Pai nodded satisfied at his work, he didn't crush any of the cats on his side.

Shaking the dust of of his fan, he ran back into the main tunnel where the fights were going on.

* * *

**With Mr. Crazy, (A.K.A who Kisshu is at the moment)**

Kisshu had Mudd pinned to the ground, and with his trademark smirk twisted into the smirk of an insane person going in for the kill, he lunged downwards, stabbing Mudd with his Dragon Sword.

Kisshu calmly walked off of Mudd as he staggered to his paws, blood running down his side.

_"W-Why didn't you just kill me? Idiot!!" _Mudd yowled and leaped for Kisshu, only to be caught in the leg with Kisshu's dragon sword once again.

_"NYAAN!!" _Mudd screeched out in pain as Kisshu just crouched beside him, resuming his alien form.

"You honestly want to know why I didn't kill you, impudent scum?" Kisshu asked in a soft but scary voice as he picked up the bleeding Mudd by the scruff of the neck. Mudd just stared wide-eyed with horror at Kisshu's natural form.

_"Y-You are...?"_

"Yes, I'm one of them. The creatures that your natural instincts warn you to keep away from or kill, the center of your worst nightmares. I'm death in flesh...well, _your _death anyway." Kisshu whipped his hand to a position to where it was now choking Mudd. And second by second, he slowly tightened his grip on the terrified cat's neck.

"But wait, I'm not going to kill you just yet Mudd." Kisshu's grip slackened and Mudd gasped for breath, blood still pouring down from his brown tabby fur.

"I've still got to make you suffer more for what you did to Ichigo!!" Kisshu threw the poor cat against the wall closest to them, and while turning back into a cat Kisshu continued to stab, claw, bite, and beat Mudd.

It was only the slightly tramatized Shinju that manadged to get him to stop.

_"Hey! HEY-NYA!! He's dead already, mauling his body isn't going to do you any more good!!" _Kisshu spun around with crazed eyes, and he calmed down when he realized that Shinju wasn't an enemy.

_"Oh, did you want to maul it since he raped you?" _Kisshu asked in a blank monotone.

_"No....I'm saying don't wast your breath on him, what we really need to do is focus on saving Ichigo."_

_"She's dead." _Kish meowed as if he was correcting a young child.

_"Uh, don't mean to break it to ya, but she's still alive. In some senses at least-"_

_"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?!?!?!!!" _he screamed. With a grunt he changed back to normal again, and he picked up Ichigo and Shinju and teleported to Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

**With Taruto.**

_"Ghah.. stupid..cats..stop..breaking...ribs...and...re-opening...scratches!" _neko Taruto gasped as once again, one of his almost healed scratches was re-opened.

_Who's idea was it to let a blind cat fight anyway?! I mean SURE it doesn't make a difference to me if it's dark, but come on!! _Tart was having a hard time fighting with all of his injuries re-broken and re-opened.

He sniffed a cat at his flank, and as he spun around he realized it was just Toraneko.

_"Taruto nya no da, you'd better go back to that pink place where the other injured are headed, you don't look like you can fight anymore." _Tart just hissed at Toraneko's concern.

_"I'm fine-NYAA!!" _Taruto tripped on a rock and went sprawling onto the ground, knocking an enemy cat out in the process.

_"Okay okay, I'll go!" _he snarled and ran out, smelling out a safe escape rout.

As he ran down the sidewalk that he didn't see, he pondered in his memories where he could see. Past battles, happy memories, sad memories, all sorts of things.

Tart snapped out of it when he smelled the cakes from cafe mew mew. It was too quiet.

_What with this uneasy feeling...Somewhere?_

He padded through the newly installed cat flap on the front door and froze. Blood. He smelled blood.

Tart could hear the whimpers of the injured cats that had managed to crawl back, and he heard the soft voice of that green-haired mew, _she was probably helping them out, _he thought.

"Oh my goodness, Taruto-san! What happened to you?" Lettuce asked as he heard her make his way over to him.

_"I'm fine, but something happened, what?" _he just heard an awkward silence.

"Umm, gominasai but, I don't speak cat, Tart-san."

_"Darn it." _before Lettuce could look at his injuries, Taruto ran towards where he remembered the steps to the basement where.

"Whoa Tart, sorry. No admitance right now!" Kohi said in his usual over-hyper voice.

"Nyaw nyee nya-nyan_?(What, why not?)"_Taruto meowed.

"Excuse me?"

"Nyaw. Nyee. Nya. Nyan." the neko Taruto repeated.

"Umm. I don't really know what you're saying Tar-"

_"For the love of Deep Blue man, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!" _Tart ducked and ran under Kohi's short legs and entered the lab in the basement just as soon as Kisshu teleported in.

_"What the-?!" _Taruto smelled the scent of Kisshu in human form, the old hag in cat form, and some other cat. But Taruto smelled blood. A lot of blood.

"Ichigo." was all Kisshu said.

* * *

**Back to the fight with Ryou, oh shoot-I mean alto. (I keep forgetting he's not Ryou anymore)**

They were winning now. they had already killed over half of Dagger's forces, and that was mainly thanks to the fact that Pudding and the monkeys showed up and started fighting in their own funny way.

Mint convinced her followers of birds to stay at the entrance and peck the enemy cats who tried to escape.

And even Pai, who Alto still had feelings of mistrust towards, turned out to be the best fighter there. But the fact that he had done most of the killing still sent shivers up Alto's spine.

The one thing Alto wasn't expecting was an attack from above. From the most un-likely of sources.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Dun dun dun....**

**Kisshu: *still can't come back to this part of the chapter***

**Ryou: Hey! You better not be planning to kill me off too!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Nah, I'll leave that up to the fans, and you heard it-**

**READERS OF THIS STORY; NOW YOU WILL GET TO VOTE!!**

**What will happen to Ryou and the rest of the fight?**

**A: Ryou will get killed by some cat but the others will win**

**B: Ryou will NOT get killed by some other cat and they lose**

**C: An earthquake kills both Kisshu's army and Dagger's army**

**D: Other, you choose something that you think up. (If so, tell me what it is, if I get enough D's I'll choose the one I like best)**

**VOTE NOW!!!**


	18. Chapter 18: More pink hair

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack.**

**Kisshu: DARN IT WHERE WERE YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Uhh...School, home, basement, outside, bathroom, America. Any more places you want listed?**

**Kisshu: No....But just hurry up with the chapter!!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Okay, okay; THE WINNERS OF THE VOTERS (since so many people picked the answer d) IS......*drum-roll* A mix between the ideas of FallingAngel27 and Leanah Song! Whoo-hoo! I liked your ideas the best, so give a round of applause to these two people!! START CLAPPING OR ELSE!!**

**Everyone who's reading: *claps with scared expressions***

**Booboo-nyaa: ENJOY.**

**Kisshu: Yeah, she got hyper off of coffee.**

**Booboo-nyaa: DID NOT!! *whacks Kisshu upside the head***

**Kisshu: I'm going to get brain damage at this rate. O.o**

**

* * *

**

**With everyone at Cafe Mew Mew.....**

_Whoa....That's a lot of blood... _the blind neko Tart thought as the scent of cat blood tainted the air. He heard Kisshu put Ichigo down on the table. The table where the gun that turned Ryou into Alto just happened to be laying.

"Where's Keiichiro and Lettuce?" Kisshu asked him blankly.

_"Uhh, Lettuce is upstairs helping all of the injured cats, and I don't know where Keiichiro is."_Taruto confessed.

"Kohi-knows-where-it-is! Kohi-knows-where-it-is! Kohi-knows-where-it-is!" Kohi shouted excitedly.

"Well shut up and tell me kid!!" Kisshu shouted over Kohi's excited squeak.

"Well-that-dude-with-the-pony-tail-told-me-to-wait-here-until-that-thing-rings-and-then-I'm-supposed-to-go-to-the-fight-and-dump-cakes-on-all-of-the-enemies-there-and-it-should-kill-them! KILL-THEM-I-SAY!!!" Kohi screamed, getting more and more hyper.

"Okay! I get the point! A lot of killing by cake! But how will pony-tail dude even fit in down there?" Kisshu asked. Taruto heard him started pacing the room, leaving neko Ichigo alone on the table.

"He used that thin----gy" Kohi stressed the word 'thingy' out for five seconds and pointed at the DNA gun.

"HE TURNED HIMSELF INTO A CAT?!" Kisshu shrieked.

"Yep. He-did-and-told-me-not-to-eat-the-cakes-and....EWWWW!! There's blood from the black kitty on the gun! Eww!" Tart heard Kohi run around the room shouting "GROSS!!"

**_*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*_**

"That's my signal! MATA NE MINNA-SAN!!!(See you later everyone!)" Kohi screamed as he teleported away with a pile of cakes.

_" He's going to kill them with cake poisoning?" _Taruto meowed his question as he turned back into normal.

"Looks like it." Kisshu agreed grimly.

* * *

**With Alto.....**

_"Okay.....WHY AM I COVERED IN CAKE?!" _Alto yowled into the air. His question was lost in the hyper scream of Kohi.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As Kohi screamed 'cake' and 'die weird little Earth things' he threw cake upon cake on the fighting enemy cats, smothering them.

_"Hey, how come they're not coming out of the cake?" _Alto asked the cat behind him. It happened to be neko Keiichiro. Alto was about to ask why the heck he was a cat, but Keiichiro cut him off.

_"I made the cakes so they would be super sticky, the cats are stuck there and will suffocate, NOW GO KOHI! SPREAD A REIGN OF MY PASTRY INDUCED DEATH!!!__ MWAHAHAHA!!!!" _Keiichiro ran off before Alto could ask any questions.

Kohi teleported up behind Alto.

"He was drinking." it was about the most normal sentence Kohi could muster

_"That explains it...."_

"I-still-can't-speak-cat.....little-cat-thingy" Kohi grinned and teleported off to cause more damage.

_Eww, I still have cake all in my fur and- oh crap... Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! This is bad, really bad. _Alto thought.

He was stuck.

* * *

**Cafe Mew Mew...**

For once Kisshu was actually glad for the over-reacting green mew. As soon as she had gotten down in the basement she had taken charge and cleaned and bandaged Ichigo's wound.

Ichigo was a lot better now, and for that, Kisshu was relieved.

"So when will she wake up?" Kisshu asked Lettuce.

"Give her time Kisshu-san, she took a nasty wound, let her mind cloud the pain that she may be in when she wakes up."

"Pleeeeeeease? Can I wake her up?" Kisshu asked, giving his best impersonation of a puppy dog pout.

"Iie, gominasai!" as Lettuce shouted out her apology, she noticed the black collar that Ichigo had put on Kisshu. She also knew from messing with Pai's collar that it hada linking voice command, meaning that if she pressed the right button, she, Ichigo, and Pudding would be able to issue voice commands. (Pudding had one but she hasn't put it on Taruto yet)

"Kisshu-san?" Lettuce asked as she walked up to him.

"Nan desu ka?(what is it?)" Lettuce shot her hand out and pushed one of the buttons on the collar.

"SIT!"

"GHAAA!!"

"Gominasai Kisshu-san, but you shouldn't wake her up. And just to assure me that you won't, FOLLOW!" Lettuce walked up the stairs and Kisshu followed screaming something about neko-alien rights.

Tart just stared, glad that he didn't have that collar on him.

"Now, SIT! STAY!" Lettuce shouted as she walked back down the stairs.

"This isn't fair!! I DEMAND to be let out of this collar and the restroom!" Kisshu shouted from the girls bathroom, the place were Lettuce happened to have left him.

As lettuce sat back down in a chair and was about to open a book, she thought she heard a scratching noise. She happened to look at a window....and saw Alto.

Bloody, dead looking, beat up, Alto.

"SHIROGANE-SAN!!!!" Lettuce screamed as she opened the window and took Alto inside.

* * *

**With Pai....**

Pai had officially been in charge ever since Dagger caught Alto stuck and tried to kill him. Sure Alto got out and killed Dagger, ending the fight, but there was still the issue of his army killing off the rest of the fleeing cats.

What he didn't expect was his little brother.

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!"

_"Kohi?!" _Pai meowed as Kohi picked him up and curled him ino a bone-crushing hug.

_"I cannot...acquire.....an adequate...oxygen supply...let..go..KOHI!!!!" _Pai yowled the last part as he he transformed back into normal.

"Gosh kid, why'd you have to try and smother me? Isn't that the cake's job?" Pai asked angrily.

Kohi just stared.

"What?" Pai asked.

"Why does your hair have pink-?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

**Back at the Cafe....**

"Shirogane-san! Shirogane-san! Hang in there!" Lettuce shouted as she placed Alto down on the table next to Ichigo.

_"L-Lettuce? I-is that y-you?" _Alto meowed weakly.

"He wants to know if it's you." Taruto translated.

"Yes Shirogane-san. I'm here." Lettuce choked out. She may still have harsh feeling for him for hurting Pai, but now all of that was forgotten as she watched Alto lay there, bleeding to death.

Taruto, who was leaning on the table, happened to feel the DNA gun.

"Hey, what's this?"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!!" Lettuce screamed and Alto hissed in unison.

Too late for them. Taruto's small fingers had already pulled the trigger, and it was pointed at Alto.

"_NYAAAA!!!" _Alto yowled as a blue light engulfed him, upon the light receding, Alto was still injured, but he was different.

His little bandanna was red, his fur was midnight black, and as Lettuce watched in amazement, (Tart was listening and Ichigo was sleeping) He turned back to normal.

Ryou Shirogane was back.

And at that time, Ichigo woke up.

_"Nyaa...Ugh, I feel like crap. What happened? Hey Ryou, you're back! And covered in blood... And your hair is pink..." _Ryou slowly looked in a mirror.

"Aw, no way!" he shouted with embarrassment.

Apparently Ichigo's blood and DNA in the gun had changed Ryou, fixing his ten minute neko problem, changing his fur color, and his hair color.

"Uhh, guys?"

"Yeah, Ryou?" Lettuce asked.

"I happen to be allergic to cakes...."

* * *

**Back with Kisshu....**

"Hello? Helloooooooo? Someone please let me out. Come on guys, don't leave me sitting on a toilet in the girls room! Helloooo--oh! Hey Zakuro, what are you doing back from the fight so soon...and glaring at me like that...and taking out a-"

**_*Smack!*_**

"Oww....That hurt..."

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, how was it? I'm sorry for not updating in forever, it's just been crazy for me these last few weeks. Gominasai....**

**Kisshu: AHHHHH!!! This is torture I say, TORTURE!! And you're not even from this anime, so what do you have against me?! And Why do you have a _CHAIN SAW?!_**

**Kagome: Osuwari!**

**Kisshu: *slams to the ground* HOW DO YOU STAND FOR THIS?!**

**InuYasha: I have to deal with it too. Every day.**

**Booboo-nyaa: Okay, review!**


	19. Chapter 19: How it all worked out

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, you've all been wanting it, waiting for it, demanding it, so here it is. THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Kisshu: It's very well about time you- *whacked in the head***

**Booboo-nyaa: You're never going to get anything negative said to me, Kish.**

**Kisshu: Meanie. **

**Booboo-nyaa: Okay, well Kisshu, just to spoil it for YOU....This is the last chapter! **

**Everyone: *Gasps***

**Booboo-nyaa: Yep. But enjoy the chapter, I think it's the longest one yet.**

* * *

**With Kisshu....**

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-OUCH!!! That hurts-NYAA!" Kisshu yowled as Zakuro dragged him to the others in the basement by the ear.

"You shouldn't have been in the girls room." Zakuro said bluntly.

As she dragged the complaining Kisshu into the basement, they heard the starting of what would probably be a huge argument.

"Oh yeah, like I'll ever do that!!" Ryou shouted furiously.

"Yeah Akasaka-san, I'm not kissing that pink haired JERK every week just to help him keep his form!" Ichigo screamed back, she was in her human form now with a swath of bandages covering her neck.

"What seems to be the problem?" Zaukuro asked as she walked in.

"Oh, Zakuro-san!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Zakuro. Finished cleaning up at the fight?" Ryou asked while trying his best to cover up his extremely pink hair.

"Yes, Pudding and Minto should be back soon. Any particular reason you two were fighting?"

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW-" Kisshu was interrupted by a pull on the ear.

"You shouldn't interrupt when adults are talking." she said with an icy glare.

"But you're not-"

"We're both older than you, so shut up!" Ryou snapped. He had been pretty agitated lately.

"Look, I have salmon pink hair and I just found out that to keep my human form I have to kiss Ichigo at least every week! Isn't that terrible?!?"

Kisshu just looked from him, to Ichigo, then to Ryou again.

"...........SHE'S MINE!!" Kisshu screamed as he teleported over to Ichigo. All other conversations were drowned out as he looked down at his precious kitten.

"How are you feeling Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked softly as he smoothed her hair back.

"K-Kisshu..." Ichigo blushed deeply as tears started filling her eyes. She had thought she was dying before. She thought she would never see him again.

"Hey, hey, It's okay Ichigo. Shhhh.... It's okay." Kisshu whispered as he hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I'll never let you go again, Koneko...Never."

"A-arigato....Kishy-kun." Ichigo's face burned a deeper red as she remembered that she had told him when she was about to die. She loved him. She wasn't so sure before, but after seeing him come rescue her her feelings all fell into the right place.

"I love you." her whisper was barely audible over the sounds of the arguing going on behind them.

Kisshu heard though.

"Come on, my precious kitty. Let's get away from all of this for now." Kisshu gave Ichigo one of his trademark grins, and teleported off with her.

..................

"Your room?" Ichigo asked as she curled up on Kisshu's large golden bed.

"Yeah, it's probably the most peaceful place you'll fin right now. Cafe's full of cats, basement's full of arguing baka's, your house is full of extremely worried people-"

"What?! Oh crap, I was gone for two whole days!! TWO WHOLE DAYS-NYAA!!!" Ichigo screeched as she started rambling about how her parents would be so worried.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO _KILL_ME!!" she all but busted Kisshu's eardrum.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy Koneko-chan. I have an idea...." Kisshu whispered her idea to Ichigo, who's eyes got wider and she grinned more as each second passed.

"Kisshu, despite the things that have showed otherwise, you're a genius!" Ichigo squealed as she hugged him.

"Thanks kitty cat--HEY! What do you mean 'despite the things that have showed otherwise'?!" Kisshupouted and crossed his arms. His pout intensified as his dark green cat ears and tail popped out.

"Oh, come on you. This will be good revenge against that stupid, ugly, down right good-for-nothing tree-hugger." Ichigo teased playfully as she rubbed one of Kish's neko ears.

* * *

**Back with Mr. I-hate-my-life-right-now**

"Well there has to be SOME way for me to keep my form without kissing her!" Ryou whined to Keiichiro. He knew he was losing this argument, and he wasn't about to give in with good grace.

"Wait, so to keep his human form, Shirogane has to kiss a mew, right? Well, it doesn't have to be Ichigo you know. You're just thinking that because she's part cat." Zakuro said after a long pause. with a glance at Ryou she swept her hair back and sighed.

"What do you mean Zakuro?" Ryou asked.

"Well, it could be any mew and I think-"

"NOOOOOOOOO! No no no no N-O!" Lettuce yelled. "Gominasai but I'm not doing it so don't even ask!!"

"Okay then, well Minto already has a boyfriend, that Aoyama boy that's Ichigo's ex-boyfriend. So I guess that means me." Zakuro finished calmly and Ryou blinked twice.

"You would....."

"If it's to help you keep your human form, yes."

"ARIGATO!!!!!" Ryou yelled, allowing himself a moment of humility as he hugged Zakuro and repeatedly thanked her.

* * *

**With Kish and Ichigo...**

"You ready Kisshu?" Ichigo asked as she pulled a scarf over her neck to cover the bandages there. She was about to lie to her parents, but she needed an excuse as to why she was away. And that Aoyama..... she needed better words for the levels of black hatred she felt for him at the moment.

"Hai." Kish nodded as he teleported off to find Masaya.

"Okay, here goes nothing." after a few minutes Ichigo breathed in deeply as she walked up behind the door to her house-

-And screamed at the top of her lungs.

"MOOOOOOOOOM!!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!" Ichigo's mother and father ran outside at their daughter's ear-splitting scream.

"Ichigo!!!! Where have you been?!?! It's been two days!!!!" Shintaro Momomiya yelled as his sobbing wife hugged their daughter for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Daddy..... It was...it was..." Ichigo broke off as she started crying very loudly.

"Wha?! What was it Ichigo?! Was it that Aoyama boy?!?! I'll Kill him!" the usual death aura surrounded Ichigo's dad.

_Ha, bingo dad. Perfect thing to say._

"Shintaro! I-I'm sure it has nothing to do with Ichigo's boyfriend." Sakura Momomiya scolded as she hugged her daughter even closer.

"N-n-no Mom...Dad was right....It was that stupid Aoyama-baka...I broke up with him...and he got mad and kidnapped me....and....and..." it was probably a good thing she had a lot of bruises from being kidnapped by those evil cats.

"I'LL MURDER HIM!!!!!!" Shintaro screamed, and he ment every word.

Just as he screamed those very words, Kisshu happened to fly by the street in a blur, throwing burning trash every which way with a very mad environment loving person hot on his heels.

"Hey come back you! Don't you know your not supposed to litter and burn plastic?!" Masaya yelled as he managed to pick up trash and chase Kish at the same time. Kisshu was just laughing at the fact that Masaya was burning himself in the process.

"Aooooooooyaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Ichigo's father growled loudly.

"Hai? Oh, Momomiya-san's father?" Masaya stopped running. Bad move.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT BOY!!!!"

* * *

_***poke***_

Pai just sat there in one of the cafe's pink chairs, reading another girlie magazine, and ignoring whatever poked him.

**_*poke*_**

He just flipped the page. _Hmm, I wonder if the Jonas Brothers will ever tour in Japan...._

_***poke***_

Pai gritted his teeth and stared at the ridiculously pink walls.

_***poke-poke***_

"Would who-ever's poking me please refrain from-"

_***POKE-POKE-POKE-POKE-POKE-POKE-POKE-POKE-POKE-POKE!!!!!!!***_

"QUIT IT!!!!!!" Pai jerked around and gave a death glare at the mysterious poker.

Kohi looked like he was about to cry.

"Sorry 'nii-chan...I just wanted to play with you and you ignored me....*sniff-sniff* I'm sorry." the little boy turned around and dejectedly walked away.

"Wait Kohi.....Kohi!"

Little Kohi just turned around stifling a sneeze.

"SIT PAI-SAN!!" Lettuce shouted as Pai slammed into the chair, successfully breaking it and getting stuck in it.

"Pai-san, how can you make your little brother cry?! Here Kohi-san, have a handkerchief." Lettuce handed Kohi her handkerchief and he blew loudly.

"Arigato oniichan's girlfriend." Kohi gave a hesitant smile towards her. When not on a sugar rush, Kohi was actually sweet and shy.

"She's not my girlfriend!!" Pai shouted while blushing madly.

"Eh? From the sounds of it Pai, _YOOOOOOU LIIIIIIIIKE HEEEEEEER!!"_Taruto shouted with a laugh. He had been taking a cat nap, but the poke incident woke him up.

"I do not have any feelings of attraction to Lettuce!" Pai shouted as his usually pale, mature face turned a shade of embarassed red that would put all red peppers to shame.

"Oh, so that's what they are. Feelings of attraction." Tart smirked as his cloudy blind eyes sparkled with humor.

"Shut. Your. Mouth. You. Annoying. Child." Pai hissed though his teeth.

"Wow Pai. You have such a way with kids." Mint said sarcastically as she walked by.

"Okay, who invited you into this conversation?" Pai asked as he crossed his arms.

"Nobody. I just happened to be getting some tea from the kitchen." Mint walked away and cursed as she tripped on a cat.

"Stupid nekos...they're everywhere!" Mint cursed.

"Hisss-nyan-nya." Shinju hissed at Mint before padding over to Taruto, Pai, Kohi, and Lettuce.

_"That person....Stupid human." _she growled.

"Who are you?" Taruto asked as his neko ears and tail slid out. His tail started sweeping across the ground in a friendly manner.

_"Oh yeah, I haven't formally introduced myself yet, my name is Shinju. I was there with Ichigo when she was kidnapped, adn I saved her from being rapped, and i just recently found out that I am now expecting kittens. Great." _she drew a paw over her ears and started washing herself.

"That's terrible!" Taruto exclaimed as he shuddered into his neko form.

_"Oh yeah, they told me that some of you guys could turn into cats...Hey have you seen my nephew Toraneko?" _

_"Uhh, no. I think he's at his owner's house."_

* * *

_**At pudding's house...**_

_"GHAAAAH! HEEEEELP MEEEEE!!" _Toraneko yowled as Pudding's little sister decided to put hair bows in the poor kitten's fur.

* * *

**The next day at Cafe Mew Mew........**

"Well Keiichiro, that's the last of the cats gone." Ryou sighed with relief.

"Hey Ryou, look at this!" Keiichiro showed him the newspaper. On it was pictures of fleeing cats and the story that the police dug up from the humane society.

"Wow, so they're blaming the fight on the pound letting all of their cats escape and the full moon?" Ryou asked.

"Looks like it. Oh, and look at this in the obituaries. 'Early this morning, a boy named Aoyama Masaya was found dead and shoved in a garbage disposal vehicle. The cause of the death was confirmed to be violent murder, by the works of a knife, machine gun, flame thrower, and chain saw. Family members and friends are greatly shocked at the death of this young man.'" Keiichiro finished and they both looked at each other.

"So that's why Minto didn't come to work this morning."

"Poor Ichigo, he wasn't her boyfriend anymore, but she must be very upset." Keiichiro murmured.

* * *

**With Ichigo, Kisshu, and Mr. Momomiya....**

"PARTY!!!" Kisshu screamed as they all stared dancing around a bonfire.

"THIS IS FOR YOU, AOYAMA-BAKA!!" Ichigo shouted as she set a tree on fire and it crashed down on a picture of Masaya.

"Whoo-hoo! Score!" Ichigo's father whooped as he high-fives Ichigo

* * *

**Five years later...**

All in all, things had slowly returned to normal. The aliens and mews worked together to collect the rest of the mew aqua and Pai returned it to their home planet. He came back of coarse, much to Lettuce's relief. Pudding and Taruto stayed with each other almost all of the time, taking care of her siblings, Toraneko, and when Shinju had her kittens, Kohi joined them and helped take care of the kittens.

Zakuro and Ryou had slowly fallen in love with each other ever since Ryou needed a kiss a week to keep his human form.

The aliens were troubled at the fact that Deep Blue suddenly vanished, but Kisshu Taruto and Pai didn't care anymore. They each had three Earth girls that they loved very much. Ah, what happened to Kisshu Ichigo, you ask? Well, much to her dad's sadness, Ichigo proclaimed her love for the alien boy and told her parents about him, and the fact that they are now engaged. Sakura was thrilled.

* * *

**With 18-year-old Ichigo Momomiya.**

_Oh, where's Kishy-chan? He told me to meet him by the cafe at 10:00 a.m. sharp! Well it's 10:13 so where's that fiancee of mine-nyaa?! _Ichigo thought as she started pacing.

_Just last week he was late when we were going to Zakuro and Ryou's wedding, and last month he had to make a big entrance in the hospital when he was named godfather to Lettuce and Pai's son.... Poor Raimu. He's such a cute little baby though._

A sudden rustling made Ichigo spin around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked. Nothing.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her and she was suddenly teleported away. not before she saw a flash of pink and purple specked hair.

"Okay, here you all go." Pai said as he dropped Ichigo off in the changing room of Cafe Mew Mew.

"Thank you nuisance. That was about 15 minutes late." Mint commented dryly.

"It's okay, but you need to go now Pai! And tell Taru-taru that he'd better not get his suit dirty!" Pudding yelled after Pai as he teleported off. She had outgrown her na no da's years ago.

"Wha-?! Girls?! What's going on?!" Ichigo asked as all five of them started to dress her up in a beautiful white gown.

"We're doing you a favor, Ichigo." Zakuro smiled one of her rare smiles as she started doing Ichigo's hair.

"You just need to go along with it Ichigo-san!" Lettuce smiled as she put some elaborate decorations on the dress.

After a few minutes of what Ichigo thought was dress up, the girls started pushing her out and into the cafe. Only, it wasn't Cafe Mew Mew anymore. It was a church, or at least close enough for Ichigo not to tell any difference.

"Nani? What is all of this? What's going on you guys?!" Ichigo then noticed that it was packed with people she knew. Her parents, her friends, and some aliens from Kisshu's planet that all just happened to have green hair. Kisshu's family.

"Bust a move girl, time to walk down the isle!" Mint whispered as she gave Ichigo a shove. In a daze, with her arm in her father's, Ichigo walked down the isle as music played. The Wedding March.

_A wedding? But who--...Kisshu! _Ichigo couldn't help but smile as she saw him standing at the end of the isle. His hair was in it's usual ponytails, but he was wearing a tux.

Ichigo grinned and looked around for the minister, wait- two ministers? Keiichiro and Pai were wearing the robes and both had a bible in their hands. Well, Pai had his people's version of a bible.

Together they spoke in unison as everyone got quiet.

"Together here today, we are gathered to join these two people, and the races of human kind and alien, in the bonds of holy matrimony....Kisshu, do you promise to take the hand of Ichigo Momomiya? To cherish her, love her, and be with her forever? And uphold the honer of you people by treating her as your princess for now and for always?" Pai asked.

"I truthfully swear to do so in every which way I can." Kisshu answered as he looked at Ichigo, such a loving tender look.

"And Ichigo Momomiya, do promise to uphold, cherish, love, and live with Kisshu for the rest of your life?" Keiichiro asked. Heart thumping Ichigo looked at Kisshu. _Yes, yes...YES!!! _her thoughts screamed as her cat ears and tail popped out.

"OF COARSE I DO!!!" she screamed she kissed Kisshu with the passion enough to burn the whole building down.

"Uh...I proclaim you two to be husband and wife and since you have already kissed the bride...You're now married!" Pai shouted over the happy cheers of everyone there.

As kisshu pulled away and grinned, his neko ears and tail popped out too.

"So I get to be with you forever my neko Kisshu-nyaa?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo didn't know if he had heard her.

Kisshu suddenly kissed her again. "Of coarse silly Koneko-chan. Forever and always-nyaa."

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, there it was. The final chapter for Neko Kisshu-nyaa. How'd you like the story? I worked hard on it throughout the months, and I never expected for so many people to like it. The story was actually going to be a shorter one about day to day life of neko Kisshu. But I love the way it turned out. **

**And on this final line, I'd like to thank all of the readers, reviewers, and anyone who helped me out on the story. And I'd like to say, That I do now own Tokyo mew mew in any way, but I do own Dagger's army, his cats, and any other people I created....Oh, and guess what? I own Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, and Keiichiro as nekos!! That's right, it's MY idea, no stealing...Or at least ask if you want to use it.**

**Domo arigato, minna-san! Mata ne!**


End file.
